


The First Time In Forever

by aprxlshowers



Series: Klance Frozen AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'vlozen', But its very cute, Disney, Friends to Lovers, Keith (Voltron) in Denial, Lance (Voltron) is oblivious, M/M, Movie: Frozen (2013), allura is elsa, and pidge and matt arent in it that much, bc i love them very much too, doesnt follow frozen 2 at all, hunk is olaf, i think, if you like lotor sorry hes a bitch in this, its very hard to write song scenes as dialogue i tried my best, keith is kristoff, klance, klance frozen au, lance is anna, lotor is hans, lots of fluff, lots of pining, oh and lance and allura are siblings if you hadn't figured that out already, oooh theres adashi as well lol, rated t for swearing oops, relatively slow burn, unnecessarily abundant use of italics, vld frozen au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprxlshowers/pseuds/aprxlshowers
Summary: Things are going great for Lance. The gates of Altea are finally opening and love could be waiting around any corner. But, an unexpected twist forces him on an unconventional expedition in an attempt to find his sister who kind of... froze everything.Enter Keith and his wolf Kosmo. He's broke, he kind of hates his job but he knows the mountains like the back of his hand. So, when Lance persuades him to help find his missing sister, he assumes it will be easy and that - afterwards - everything will go back to the way it was.He is wrong.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Frozen AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874980
Comments: 46
Kudos: 195





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii
> 
> This is basically a voltron frozen au that I decided to write after watching the movie and thinking 'wow anna and kristoff lowkey radiate klance energy'. A year later and here we are :)
> 
> This is how this fic is gonna go: so I've written quite a lot of the scenes (and even added some of my own) but it mainly follows the journey of Lance (Anna) and Keith (Kristoff) bc I love them very much and they're the reason I wanted to write this. Some scenes such as Let It Go I have not written as I didn't want to get demotivated and never finish it bc this au is literally part of me at this point.
> 
> Therefore, I would recommend that you have seen the movie beforehand so you know what the characters are discussing - even if it hasn't been explicitly described as a scene in the fic.
> 
> All the chapters are already written so updates should be relatively frequent. It was my main project over lockdown and I honestly put as much heart into it as I could. Basically— this fic is my baby and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it :)

The sky was awake. And now, so was Princess Allura of Altea thanks to her little brother.

“Allura, c’mon, c’mon,” Lance dragged his sister by her sleeve as they stumbled down the regal staircase.

The two siblings burst into the grand ballroom, Lance squealing and spinning excitedly to look at Allura who rubbed the blue crescents below her eyes tiredly.

“Lance, we really shouldn’t-” 

“Please?” Allura stared at her little brother, his face pinched in eager excitement. Who would she be to deny that cheeky smile?

“Okay. Okay, fine, you ready?” She whispered, bending towards her brother. Lance giggled and nodded. Allura stood to her full height and began to rub her fingers together.

At once, a bright blue spark appeared, followed by a flowing, icy blue mist. The light from Allura’s hands reflected in Lance’s own blue eyes as he gazed in wonder at the magic. Allura smiled and threw her hands into the air and snowflakes burst from the ceiling, floating gently downwards with grace.

The two siblings dashed around as Allura aimed her power at the polished floor. Icy tendrils worked their way around it below their feet, sending Allura sliding into the wall and Lance onto his backside.

“I love your magic,” Lance gasped as he flung himself into the closest of the small snow piles Allura had created. Allura watched contently as he rolled off and made his way back to the top, giggling the entire time. 

After a few minutes of mindless play, Lance glanced up only to find he couldn’t see Allura. He furrowed his eyebrows and slid down the slope, cautiously making his way across the ice.

“Hah!” Allura sprang from behind the mound of snow, shocking Lance to his core and sending him spiralling along the icy floor. Once he had calmed down from the surprise and Allura had received a weak hit in the arm, his eyes settled on a snowman behind Allura. His jaw dropped. “Do you like him?”

“Aw, man! He’s awesome,” Lance slipped and stumbled across the ice as fast as he could, almost destroying the snowman there and then but somehow managed to avoid it. “What’s his name??”

“I thought you might want to pick.” Allura slid over to join him. “Any ideas?”

Lance scrutinised the snowman, circling it with surprising focus. He came to a pause after a few moments before declaring, “Hunk.”

“Pardon?” 

“His name is Hunk,” Lance repeated. Allura’s gaze moved from her brother to the snowman. It wasn’t a particularly bulky looking thing. But, if Lance declared him Hunk, Hunk it was.

“Very well,” Allura positioned herself behind Hunk, grasping his stick arms. Putting on the best voice she could, she exclaimed, “Hi Prince Lance! I’m Hunk and I like warm hugs!”

Lance squealed and immediately wrapped the snowman in his arms.

The better part of an hour had passed and soon Lance was back to playing on the small beds of snow. 

“Catch me!” He cheered as he jumped off the mound. Allura easily produced another one below him before he hit the floor. “Again! Again!”

Allura repeated the action, again with little effort. But all at once Lance was speeding up and she had only just made one when she was desperately trying to catch up with her brother as he bounded from pile to pile. The increasing movement of her feet caused the ice below her to become even more slippery than it was before.

It was only time before she fell. 

For a soul sickening moment Allura watched as her brother launched himself into the air, seemingly unaware of his sister’s panic. Allura grappled to pull herself upright, reaching a quick hand out to shoot at the area where Lance was falling. She watched in horror as the blue, glowing rays hit Lance in his forehead.

He tumbled to the ground with an alarmingly loud thud. 

Allura raced over to his still figure.

“No, no, no, Lance!” She supported his head on her forearm, staring in shock at his face as a singular blue crescent formed below his right eye. Allura gasped as it seemed to sparkle for a second before it extinguished. “Mother, Father!”

Unknown to Allura, her fear had manifested into her powers and ice began to crawl up the walls and cover the doors.

Alfor and Melenor rushed in quickly after breaking through the ballroom door which had been sealed shut.

“Allura!” Alfor’s eyes widened as he took in Lance’s frail figure. 

“We need to get a doctor. But Alfor, that would mean…” Melenor’s gaze glanced around the room. They had never told anyone about Allura's powers, the origins still unknown to them. “I thought we’d decided to keep this between us.”

“Don’t worry," Alfor said with confidence, "I know where we need to go.”

-

No one ever passed through here to get to the forest. Not even the ice harvesters, who worked day and night in the mountains ever went further than they had to. 

That’s why Keith got such a shock as two horses came barrelling towards him at an alarming rate. He tugged on the rope which his wolf, Kosmo, held between his teeth, manoeuvring his small sledge out the way.

Luckily, he was able to avoid collision and he came to a stop, eyes glued to the forest as he hopped off his sledge and stepped forward. A loud crunch alerted him from below and he gaped at his feet.

 _Ice_. Clean, fresh ice had appeared on the path, leading towards the forest, following the direction in which the horses had raced away. Naturally, Keith decided he was going to follow it too.

“Let’s go Kosmo.” He unhooked the rope from the wolf’s mouth and hauled himself on top of him. Kosmo was small at the moment, but he was very strong and Keith had been told he would grow to be as big as a horse - if not even larger. Kosmo carried his weight no problem as they tracked the mystical path of ice.

They reached a clearing in the forest covered in unnaturally round rocks. Keith slid off Kosmo’s back and crept behind one smaller rock on the outskirts of the space. Peeking over it he watched as three figures emerged from the borders and into the centre - two adults who appeared to be in their sleepwear and a small girl who huddled by the older man’s leg. 

Maybe they were her parents? The thought came to Keith as he saw the girl’s father slip his hand into hers, seemingly for reassurance.

“Hello?” The woman called. She was holding something close to her chest in a bundle.

Suddenly the rocks began to vibrate, including the one below Keith. He took a quick step back and stood still as rocks from all directions rolled towards where the people stood. The man, woman and child crowded together, warily eyeing the rocks. All at once the rocks unfurled to reveal… trolls?

“It’s Queen Melenor and King Alfor!” One voice exclaimed.

“Get Ryner!” Another instructed.

A few more shouts were exchanged and Keith observed as the man and woman - the king and queen, he realised - glanced at each other. After a few moments, the trolls split down the middle as an older troll, presumably the leader, came into view.

“Your majesties. Princess Allura,” She nodded her head. “Let me see him.”

Keith furrowed his brows as the queen exposed the parcel she was holding.

“It’s a boy!” Keith whispered a little too loud. A larger rock beside them popped open unexpectedly.

“Hush! I’m trying to _listen_!” She then seemed to freeze as her words ran over in her mind. She then turned to Keith who quivered in shock, dark eyes wide. The troll gave him a look up and down. “Aw, you’re adorable. I’m going to keep you.”

Keith was so overwhelmed with relief that the troll wasn’t going to _eat_ him that he didn’t even think about his dad, out on the ice, solely focused on the event at hand. 

The little prince was about the same size as him and seemed to be sleeping. The leader troll spoke in hushed tones to the King and the young princess. Keith strained to hear.

“You’re lucky it was his head. Once powers like yours work their way into someone else’s body it can be very hard to reverse. The heart is not so easily fixed.” The small girl seemed to cower at this information. Keith’s head was spinning. Powers? The troll continued, “However, the head can be persuaded.”

Images lit up the sky above them and the trolls explained more to the parents but Keith’s eyes remained on the princess and the prince. 

“He won’t remember my magic?” The young girl spoke up after a while, once the images in the sky had faded.

“It’s for the greater good.” The king patted her head. Keith narrowed his eyes.

 _Magic_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: coronation day!


	2. The Open Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is very excited, Allura is not.
> 
> Enter Prince Lotor, a strong, confident prince from all the way from Northern Daibazaal...
> 
> (( FYI In the last chapter Lance was 8 and Allura was 10. This is 13 years later which makes Lance 21 and Allura 23. I appreciate it’s weird for Allura to ‘come of age’ at 23 but pls just roll with it ty ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for reading!!! I rly appreciate all the support <3

Lance slept deeply. If he didn’t get nine hours of beauty sleep so help him he would _riot_. So, when Romelle knocked on his door bright and early one summer morning it took a few attempts.

“Prince Lance? Are you awake?” No reply. “Lance? Excuse me? Your highness?”

After a fourth try and a rather embarrassing amount of knocking, Lance awoke with a jerk.

“Morning, Romelle,” he yawned, long arms stretching above his head. His hair resembled that of a bird’s nest and there was drool on his pillow. _Nice_.

“I’m sorry to wake you, your highness-” Romelle started.

“Nah, you didn’t, I’ve been up for a while,” Lance lied, eyes feeling heavy again. His bed was so warm… 

“Prince Lance?”

“Yes?” Lance jolted back to a sitting position.

“I’ve laid out your clothes for your sister’s coronation. Breakfast is being prepared as we speak, try to be down in about an hour.”

“I will, thanks.” Lance answered automatically, brain still half asleep.

“See you down there, your highness.” Lance listened as Romelle’s footsteps grew distant. His eyes fell on a pair of trousers and a black shirt at the foot of his bed. A forest green coat with fancy buckles hung on his changing screen. He thought back to Romelle’s instructions. 

“Corneration…” he rolled the word over on his tongue. Then it hit him. “Coronation! Sister’s coronation! _It’s coronation day_!”

He leapt from bed with a new buzz of energy, jumping behind the screen, whipping off his pyjamas and tugging on his clothes. He leapt out his window, hopping onto the swing he had installed on the roof - perks of being a prince - and heaved it higher and higher until… Lance stared. Flocks of ships were pulling into the harbour. New _people_. Retreating back into his room, he grabbed a hair brush from his dressing table, neatening the mess of his hair as best he could before yanking open his bedroom door, startling Blaytz - an older servant - as he rushed down the corridors.

He came to a halt outside Allura’s room. Would he be able to talk to her later, at the ceremony? Finally, after all this time? He almost knocked but, in the end, his hand stayed at his side, knowing better after years of rejection from his sister. Later then.

He stared in awe as light began to filter into the rooms and hallways around him. Ever since he was small he had never seen the castle so open as it was today. _Open_. Lance froze on the spot.

“Is everything okay, your highness?” Gyrgan, the footman, paused beside him.

“The gates. They’re opening the gates!” He took Gyrgan by the shoulders, giving him a small shake before bounding downstairs. On his way he passed some servants with bountiful amounts of plates with various foods. Lance grabbed a few garlic knots, wolfing them down and giggling as he approached the dining room.

After a quick breakfast - how Romelle had persuaded Lance to eat anything at all was beyond him - he made his way to the stables at the rear of the palace.

“Don’t be late!” Romelle called after him but it fell on deaf ears.

Lance swung open the door to the pasture, greeting the stable workers politely with as much poise as he could muster in his enthusiastic state, racing to where his cow, Kaltenecker stood. She was basically Lance’s only friend outside of the castle’s workers and guards and Lance lamented his sorrows to her regularly. Today however, was an exception. 

Lance couldn’t stop moving. He ranted on and on to Kaltenecker about all the people he was excited to meet and how the ball was going to be incredible.

“I’m going to make the most of tonight, girl. There’s meant to be people coming from all over. I’m going to make as many friends as I can and-” Lance gasped, a realisation smacking him in the face, “Holy crow, I could meet my _soulmate_! My true love! My future _spouse_!”

Kaltenecker simply continued to munch at the grass but Lance was too occupied to care, picturing all the possible people he could meet.

-

Allura paced her room, watching from her window as ships of countless design with flags of all colours drew into port. She let out a breath.

Making her way back to her desk, she tentatively removed the gloves her father gave her in an attempt to try and control her powers. She felt naked without them. Vulnerable. Slowly, she reached for her jewellery box and candlestick - makeshifts for Altea’s orb and sceptre. Practice will help, Romelle had said, try to control it.

Icy coils began to climb up the bottom of the box and twist around the candlestick and, with a jolt, Allura immediately placed them back with a clutter. She couldn’t do this, she couldn’t control it.

“Conceal it, don’t feel it, don’t let it show,” Her father’s voice echoed in her mind. Conceal. _Conceal_.

Allura drew a sharp breath in. Sliding her gloves back on hastily and patting down her gown, she opened her door and stepped into the hallway. Better to get it over with than dwell on the dread forming in her stomach.

“Open the gates.”

-

Lance was practically vibrating as the guards, including Sir Shirogane - who he knew best - began to unbolt the palace gates.

“Lance,” The knight in question called down. Lance looked up at him, “Be careful.”

Lance nodded rapidly and with that, the gates opened! Lance squeezed through the gap as soon as he could fit and burst into the town. He hadn’t been out in so long. All he had known for about thirteen years was the pasture and the palace and he had spent most of his time alone for the last six following his parents’ death. Altea itself was a place out of reach. But not anymore.

The town was bustling with people. Different languages weaved its way into the chatter and Lance approached the first people he saw. They must have been siblings as their copper hair was almost identical however their darker eyebrows suggested they weren’t from Altea.

“Hello,” Lance blurted out, excitement radiating from him. The pair turned to face him.

“Ah, _buongiorno_ ,” the older of the two smiled, “I’m Lord Matt Holt and this is my sister Lady Katie Holt of Olkarion. It’s lovely to meet you.”

“Please, the pleasure is all mine. I’m Prince Lance! What connects you to Altea?”

“We work together regarding transportation and exchange of construction materials and architecture.” Katie answered, as if she had rehearsed the line and explained it many times.

“Trade,” Matt supplied as a simpler explanation. 

“Well, we are grateful for your partnership,” Lance beamed, “Now, if you will excuse me.”

“Of course. Good day,” Matt nodded.

After what seemed like hours of socialisation and blunt answers of “trade” in response to his enquiries, Lance found himself skipping idly along the edge of the port. Then he spotted a butterfly. With an elated squawk he began to pick up his pace, following the butterfly as it flitted along the port.

He probably should have been more aware of his surroundings but his eyeline was so focused that he didn’t see a large black horse come out from behind a wall. He was suddenly hit in the side and catapulted off the side of the port with the grace of a beaver and flew into a small rowing boat. 

“Holy crow!” He yelped as he landed, “Hey! Watch it you-” 

Lance narrowed his eyes, very much intending to scold whoever hit him, his shirt soaked from the wave of water he’d caused when he tumbled into the boat. But he froze mid sentence because, sitting on the horse who had launched him off the port, was one of the most dashing men he had ever seen. He had long white hair that seemed to shine in the sunlight and a sharp jaw. Lance changed his tone to that of a flirtatious manner, restarting, “Hey.”

“I’m very sorry, sir. Are you hurt?” The mystery man had a slight proper tilt to his voice. Lance’s jaw dropped. He closed it quickly. 

“Oh no, just peachy, don’t worry. It’s all cool. Just a bit…wet, I guess?”

“Are you sure?” The stranger climbed off his horse, cautiously stepping into the boat, reaching out a hand for Lance. Lance smirked, taking it after a moment.

“Thank you, how gentlemanly,” He flashed a grin. The man smiled back, then something seemed to dawn on him.

“I’m Prince Lotor. Of Northern Daibazaal.” He performed a little bow. _Very_ cute.

“Oh,” Lance let out a small laugh, “I’m Prince Lance of Altea. Nice to meet you.”

“Wait, Prince? Your highness...” Lotor’s eyes widened, taking a large step back and bowing his head even lower. This unfortunately rocked the boat and caused Lance to fall into him - sending them both to the floor of the boat. Lance’s eyebrows skyrocketed when he took in their position. Yes he thought Prince Lotor was very sweet but he’d been a stranger until mere minutes ago.

“I’m sorry! Sorry, I just - This is awkward. Not that you’re awkward _at all_ ,” Lotor raised an eyebrow. Lance backpedalled, gesturing to their closeness “It’s just me and I mean this is… awkward. I’m sorry, I did not plan to knock over a very handsome prince today.”

“Neither did I,” Lotor replied, helping Lance to his feet once again. Lance felt like his cheeks were on fire. Once they were both out of the boat they discussed the relationship between their kingdoms with trade, again, seeming to be the reason. Before Lance could ask another question, bells began to sound in the distance.

At first the sound didn’t really register with Lance but with a gasp he began to run in the direction of the palace. But not before promising Lotor a dance at the celebrations later on.

“I need to go, I better go. I have to go. Um…bye?” He waved awkwardly.

He didn’t look behind him to see Lotor’s amused smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: love, love, love


	3. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zarkon needs some dance lessons, allura is handsomer and love is an open door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i am so sorry this is a day late i was super busy making a giant oreo (i wont try and explain). but can i just thank you so so much for the lovely comments!!! you are all lovely and so kind. enjoy!!!  
> { my insta is coranthegorgman btw if you want updates about updates ;p }

The band played with vigour and everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time. As the dance ended and claps erupted from the crowd, Gyrgan cleared his throat, getting their attention.

“And now, Queen Allura of Altea.” Allura strode with pride, radiating regality, to the front of the ballroom. Her purple cloak billowed out behind her. The crowd collectively bowed their heads. Gyrgan spoke again, “Prince Lance of Altea.”

Lance approached the front with a little less grace, bouncing on his feet as he half ran to be beside his sister. He waved awkwardly at the crowd, regretting it immediately until a lady in the front row waved back. Wow, some people were so _lovely_. 

Gyrgan took him gently by the shoulders and placed him right beside Allura, a little too close for comfort. As soon as he was gone Lance stepped awkwardly to the side, putting some space between him and his sister.

The music started back up again and people resumed their dancing. Lance watched with pride to see their people having so much fun.

“Hi.” 

Lance whipped his head around to see Allura smiling at him. Her golden crown glistened.

“Oh, hi me?” She nodded. Lance gulped, “Hey?”

“You look very handsome.” Allura turned back to the crowd. Lance blushed deeply.

“Thank you! You look handsomer- I mean, not _handsomer_ I don’t think that’s a word - you’re not handsome, not that you're _not_ -but, um, you look very pretty. Beautiful!” Lance frowned at his bumbling. Allura just giggled. Lance realised that he hadn’t heard that in a long time.

“So, this is what it’s like,” Allura cast her gaze around their guests as they waltzed. “A party. With people. _Our_ people.”

“I know. I have tried so hard to speak to everyone. There are so many cool people in our kingdom ‘Lura, I wish I could meet them all.” Lance babbled on. A shadow of sadness showed on Allura’s face but it was soon gone.

“It’s warmer than I thought it would be,” Allura admitted. Lance barked out a rather un-prince-like laugh.

“Well it’s only going to get hotter. Apparently there’s nunvil in the-”

“Your majesty, your highness, I am sorry to interrupt,” Gyrgan approached. Beside him was a bulky man with swooping black hair. He was maybe in his late sixties and he stood with poise. “King Zarkon, of The Galra Empire.”

“ _Emperor_ Zarkon. But thank you.” Zarkon’s voice was low and rumbling.

“Sorry, sir.” Gyrgan bobbed a little and disappeared.

“Your majesty, as your _closest_ partner in-” Lance listened for it “-trade-” There it was “-I think it is only my duty to offer you your first dance as Queen?”

“Thank you Emperor,” Allura nodded her head, “But, unfortunately, I do not dance. However my brother does! I’m sure he’d love to.”

Lance was just about to protest when he saw Allura giving him a soft look. A pleading look. Lance was confused but obliged nevertheless.

He soon found out that Emperor Zarkon could _not_ dance, he was too strong in his movements. Too forceful. Lance’s arms seemed to ache only two minutes into their dance. 

At the crescendo of a particular song, Zarkon spun him so hard that he tripped over his own feet. This was it. He was going to fall and embarrass himself in front of the entire kingdom. This would go down in history as the worst coronation in all of-

He landed in strong arms. Not Zarkon’s, they were soft. He opened his eyes only to see Prince Lotor smiling down at him.

“Lotor,” he breathed out as the prince hauled him up to face him as if he weighed nothing. Lance felt giddy with butterflies.

“I’m glad I caught you,” Lotor smirked, pulling Lance forward until he was flush against his chest. 

“Me too. Imagine if I’d have fallen. Ugh! It would have been _mortifying_ ,” Lance laughed as they began to dance, circling the room, eyes for nobody but each other.

-

After a lot of dancing, Lance took Lotor’s hand, leading him to one of the many balconies of the castle. The sun was beginning to set and Lance in that moment realised how perfect this was. How, _right_.

“So, and I’m sorry if this is too… personal or anything,” Lotor began, “But I couldn’t help but wonder why Allura seemed stiff in your presence, and you in hers?”

Lance sighed, eyes falling to his feet. He really liked Lotor, trusted him. He deserved to know. 

“Well, Allura and I used to be really close when we were little. Every winter we would go out and play in the snow for hours on end. But then, one day she just shut me out and I never knew why.” Lance trailed off, fingers absentmindedly sliding over his blue crescent. Lotor noticed.

“And this?” He moved Lance’s fingers with his own to get a closer look. Lance tried not to think about their proximity. “When did this happen?”

“I’ve had it since I was born. Allura has two. We think it’s a hereditary thing that skipped a few generations because in their portraits my parents don’t have them. But we do. I never really got to ask her about it because, well, y’know.”

“Lance, it’s beautiful,” Lotor still had his hand in his own. Lance looked up and caught his eyes. “And know that I would never do that. I would never shut you out. I’m the youngest of thirteen brothers. I know how it feels.”

Lance smiled softly. He was catching feelings at an alarming rate, he should try and contain it. But something told him Lotor wasn’t that far behind.

The pair spent the rest of the evening exploring the castle. Lance knew the palace inside out due to all his time alone and he knew when the changing of the guards took place. This meant they could scamper about, stifling giggles, without getting caught. Lance had never had so much fun and felt such a profound connection to someone. Was this love at first sight? Was Lotor who he had been hoping to meet? It sure was looking like it. They agreed on almost everything.

They mimicked the poses of the paintings in the portrait hall, climbed onto the rooftops and Lotor even seemed to like Kaltenecker, who he met as they hid out in the stables.

The moon was fully out as they walked hand in hand to the top of a cliff near the castle overlooking a waterfall. Lance felt ethereal as they danced together slowly in the moonlight.

“This was so nice,” he admitted as him and Lotor swayed in slow circles. 

“It was indeed very pleasant,” Lotor smiled. “But do you know what would make it _really_ nice?”

Lance perked up at this, tilting his head.

“What?”

Lotor’s hand reached up to cup his chin and began to lean forward and oh. Lance’s cheeks grew hot as their lips met in a short but sweet kiss.

“Lance, I know this might not be proper but can I just say something crazy?” Lotor asked. Lance was still not over the whole kiss thing but he nodded happily. Lotor took a step back, lowering himself onto one knee. “Prince Lance of Altea, will you marry me?”

“Holy crow,” Lance gasped, beaming, tightening his grip on Lotor’s hand. “Can I say something even crazier? Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: KEITH


	4. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Keith and Kosmo, a pack of yuppers and just a _little_ bickering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i got a bookmark how exciting! thank you 'pilosa' for bookmarking my fic <33  
> let the klance begin...

“Allura? It’s me, Lance! I didn’t mean for you to set all this off! I didn’t know,” Lance called out helplessly to the wind. His horse below him shook her head, “Hey Blue, sorry, I know it’s freezing. We just need to find her.”

He clicked his heels against Blue and they made their way up the slope. Allura was missing and he needed to get her back to make sure she was safe, to ask all the questions which had built up in his head. 

Lotor - his _fiancé_ , Lance thought excitedly - was back in Altea.

“I’ll take care of everything, go!” He had urged. 

It was Lance’s fault really - he shouldn’t have pushed her over the edge, it was his engagement to Lotor which set the entire thing off. Trust his stupidly stubborn ass to be the one to ruin what had been such a perfect day. 

Emperor Zarkon, including some of their other guests, had been shocked and angry at her “sorcery”, lamenting on and on about “witchcraft” and “deceit”. Lance had just been confused. 

Reaching the top of the hill Lance dismounted, taking Blue by her reins. The wind was harsh and Lance wrapped himself into his cloak, the only source of warmth he had been able to grab from Romelle. She had also handed him a bag with coins for the quest, seemingly well prepared for an event of this nature. 

Had she known about whatever _this_ was all this time? He shook the thoughts from his head, focused on the task at hand. 

Out of nowhere, a large tree covered in snow collapsed in front of their track, causing Blue to startle and Lance to lose grip of her reins, falling in a heap in the snow. A distant call of an animal sounded, echoing from the mountains, and that was all Blue needed. She bolted back the way they had come, leaving Lance alone. He shivered, eyes scanning his surroundings warily. This journey had just got a whole lot more difficult _and_ it would take him double the time.

“It had to be _snow_ , didn’t it! She couldn't have tropical, _sun_ magic that covered the ground in sand, lighting up the beaches with warmth and...” His eyes latched onto a trail of smoke coming from a small shack. “Fire!”

Lance’s eyes widened and he began to jog down the slope towards the building. Bad idea. At once, his feet slipped and he ended up rolling down the remaining distance, falling, feet first, straight into an icy river. His cape was torn off his back and he watched as it flowed steadily down the river. Slowly, dressed only in his thin coronation coat, he heaved himself upright and waddled over the entrance of the small shop. His wet trousers had already frozen right through. So _cold_.

He awkwardly made his way up the steps (as best he could with frozen legs) and reached towards the sign above the doorway. Hitting it gently with a trembling hand, some of the snow covering it fell to the ground. Lance’s eyes scanned the revealed words.

“ _Coran’s Trading Post. Equipment, Refreshments a-_ ”

Lance tapped the sign again.

“ _and Sauna._ ”

Lance almost let out a cheer of delight but managed to contain himself - he was a prince after all - pushing open the door eagerly. He was embraced in warmth as the door was blown shut behind him. He glanced around, taking in the summer accessories and products hanging in their rightful places around the walls. Why _snow_?

“Yoo-hoo! Young chap over there?” Lance turned to see only who he could assume was Coran. He had a large orange moustache and bright eyes. “Big summer blowout? I have swimsuits, clogs and this sun balm - of my _own invention_ \- not to brag. Anything pique your interest?”

Lance looked helplessly at Coran’s large grin, 

“That all sounds really great and that sun balm actually sounds _really_ interesting, but I was actually wondering if you have boots? Like, winter boots. And more…” he glanced down at his formal attire, “ _appropriate_ clothing? And, I don’t know, maybe gloves? It’s extremely cold out there.”

“Of course, that will be in our very special winter department!” Coran gestured enthusiastically to an almost bare corner of the room. Lance winced but nodded, edging his way over to the shelves, searching for something - _anything_ \- that could shield him from the chill . His eyes landed on a small pile of clothes and he quickly gathered everything into his arms.

“So, _Coran_ ,” Lance turned to look at the shopkeeper, making his way back over and leaning against the wooden counter, “I was just wondering if anyone else, a young lady perhaps, came by here?”

Coran shook his head,

“I’m afraid the only one crazy enough to be out in this storm, my boy, is _you_. Hardly anyone’s been through here for a few quintants.”

“Oh,” Lance didn’t even ask what that meant, focused on the fact Allura was out there somewhere, _alone_. He was driven from his thoughts when the door swung open, bringing with it a great gust of wind. Coran smiled,

“Ah, seems I was wrong. Yoo-hoo! Big summer blowout? Anything you fancy, sir?”

Lance looked behind him to see a man who was a good inch or two taller than him stamp the snow from his boots and approach the front desk. He had a bandana over his nose and mouth and a hat perched on his head, both which were covered _entirely_ in snow. Even his bangs, Lance noticed, which slipped out from under his hat, looked as though they had been thoroughly doused in flour. 

Lance tried to casually lean back against the counter, humming to himself quietly, but the man kept moving forward, coming uncomfortably close. Lance gave him a disconcerted look.

“ _Crr-ods_ ,” The man mumbled from behind his bandana. Lance squinted at him,

“I beg your pardon?” 

The man gestured to the shelf below the counter,

“ _Behind_ you,” he said slowly, making his voice clearer. Lance looked where the man pointed.

“Oh! Right sorry I…yeah.” He stepped to the side, allowing the man to duck down and toss a bag haphazardly onto the countertop.

“It’s a right howler out there, huh? I wonder where it’s coming from?” Coran straightened the bag as he made small talk. The man grabbed some rope and a pickaxe from hooks on the winter section wall.

“The north mountain,” he answered gruffly, placing the items beside the bag.

“The north mountain?” Lance repeated, mostly to himself. The man gave him a short glance before turning back to Coran, fishing some coins from inside his snow covered jacket.

“Oh boy, sorry mate,” Coran shook his head as the man offered his coins, “But this will cost at least forty.”

“What,” the man’s voice flared in annoyance, “No, ten!”

“Look, this is from our winter stock. It’s July. Supply and demand, my friend.” Coran shrugged. The man bristled and Lance could tell he was scowling behind the bandana.

“You want to talk about supply and demand?” The man gestured out the window. Lance followed his hand to see a sledge piled up with ice. “I sell _ice_! For a _living_!”

“Oof, that is a _really_ tough business to be in right now I mean that is-” He locked eyes with the ‘bandana man’ and took a step back, clearing his throat, “I mean, sorry, that sucks man. What do people even need ice for?”

“A lot of things!” The man grumbled, as if he’d had to explain this more than a few times, “Fishing, brewing, commercial reasons. All that.”

“Right,” Lance nodded, unconvinced, “And one more thing, sorry, but the north mountain. Did it seem… _magical_ to you? Unnatural?”

The man pulled down his bandana in exasperation to reveal a long nose and frown. If Lance wasn’t basically already head over heels for Lotor, as well as searching for his missing sister, he would have said he was rather good looking. Maybe spared him a pick up line. But now was not the time. The man huffed,

“Yes. _Very_. Look, I don’t really have time for this so, please, cool it with the questions.” He turned back to Coran, “Look, ten’s all I’ve got. Help me out here.”

“Still forty I’m afraid. I’ll throw in a nice visit to the sauna for free though!” Coran bargained but ‘bandana man’ just shook his head. Coran sighed. “I can give you this-” he gestured to the bag “-but that’s all.”

The man just sighed, mumbling a quick “forget it” before leaving loudly. Coran let out a breath before turning back to Lance.

“Sorry about that. Will this be all?” Lance glanced at the door and the abandoned equipment on the countertop.

“Actually,” he began, “I’ll have _all_ of this.”

-

Keith trudged out into the snow, Kosmo waiting for him, his tail wagging back and forth excitedly. He was looking for the rabbits. Keith just shook his head. 

His eyes flickered to a shed tucked around the corner from the shop. No one seemed to be staying there so they might as well. His precious ice would melt but he was honestly past the point of caring. That was a problem for future Keith. He reached for some supplies from his sledge, yanked open the door and got to work trying to dry his clothes.

“I guess we’ll just have to try again tomorrow, huh Kosmo?” He took off his snow covered jacket and dusted off his trousers, snow immediately turning to sludge as soon as it touched the ground. He was so preoccupied setting up his lantern and mumbling absentmindedly to Kosmo that he didn’t hear the door open.

“Are you talking to your... dog?” He jumped up, spinning around quickly and grabbing what was closest - which happened to be his mother’s ice tongs. There, looking a painful mix between disgruntled and amused, stood the man from the shop. The one with all the _questions_. Keith raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just you. What’re you doing here?” He asked, lowering his makeshift weapon. The man was in different clothes than he had been before, now much more kitted up for the unusual turn in weather - a warm, blue shirt with a black waistcoat, thicker blue trousers, boots and a flowing pink cloak. He had blue gloves and a hat to match. His brown hair stuck out from underneath it. 

Keith noticed a singular blue crescent below his eye which he hadn’t noticed before. The man shuffled his feet together so he stood that little bit taller.

“I would like you to take me up the north mountain. Please,” he added. Keith let out a breezy chuckle. The _audacity_ of this guy-

“I don’t just ‘take’ people places,” he explained, lowering himself onto the hay, ready to sleep there and then. He heard the man grumble and could almost picture his pout. He seemed like the type to be dramatic.

“Let me rephrase that.” Was all he heard before the air was being knocked out of his lungs. He sat up at once with an “oof”, glancing at the paper bag in his lap. Reaching inside he pulled out the rope and pickaxe from earlier. He looked back up at the man who adjusted his stance once again. “You will take me up the north mountain. _Now_. Please.”

Keith observed his face as it seemed to set with stubborn determination. 

“We’ll leave first thing.” He lay back down, “And you forgot Kosmo’s rabbits.”

The other man shrieked and yet again Keith was smacked with another bag.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… just, there are _dead rabbits_ in there?”

“And carrots,” Keith added.

“Wait, in the same bag? Coran puts them in the _same_ bag? That is just disgusting I mean,” the man took a breath, clearing his throat, “You know what Kosmo, eat what you like. But, see here _mister_ -”

“Keith.”

“ _Keith_. We leave now. Right now.”

-

“Okay... _Lance_... hang on, Kosmo likes to go fast.” ‘Keith the ice guy’ adjusted his grip on the reins as Kosmo transported them up the snowy slope. Lance had immediately shut down the whole ‘your highness’ thing, insisting it was weird because it _was_. It was dark, Keith’s lantern the only source of light apart from the moon.

“That’s cool, I like fast,” Lance laughed, putting his feet up on the front of the sledge. Keith swatted them down immediately muttering something about it taking ages to polish. Lance pouted as he inspected it. Once Keith seemed satisfied that Lance hadn’t ruined his _valuable polishing work_ he turned back to face him.

“So,” he began, “Care to explain what made your sister set all this off?”

“I honestly don’t know how it happened,” Lance began, “It was my fault really.”

“Oh?” Keith seemed to take joy in that fact. Lance scowled at him,

“See, I met this guy and we got engaged and it was honestly _so_ romantic but then she ruined the mood because she wouldn’t bless the marriage. She was lamenting on and on about how it was weird since we’d only met that day-”

“Wait, hold up,” Keith looked from him to the track ahead, “You’re telling me that you got engaged to a man you just met that day?”

“Yeah, anyway, so I got really annoyed because this guy’s _really_ cute and we seem to really go together? So I said that I didn’t get her deal so of course she _also_ got mad. Then, she tried to storm out of the party, a party thrown for _her_ by the way, so I grabbed her glove-”

“Hang on,” Keith interrupted him, _again_ , “You got engaged to someone you just met _that day_?”

“ _Yes_ , pay attention,” Lance rolled his eyes. Was that really the thing he was taking away from this? “She wore these gloves all the time so I thought maybe she just had mysophobia or something, y’know, fear of dirt?”

“I know what mysophobia is,” Keith muttered. “But seriously, back to the engagement thing, how do you know you want to spend the rest of your life with this guy? Didn’t anyone ever warn you about strangers?”

Lance paused, looking Keith up and down.

“Uh-huh,” he replied, edging away from Keith who rolled his eyes, “But Lotor is not a stranger!”

“Oh yeah?” Keith’s tone was challenging, “What’s his last name?”

“Of-Northern-Daibazaal,” Lance replied confidently. Honestly, who knew any royalties' real last names nowadays? Keith didn’t look convinced,

“That’s not a last name. How about… his favourite food?”

“Dark Chocolate.”

“Really? I’m guessing half the stuff at that party was chocolatey and he took a liking to it? That doesn’t prove anything.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lance spat out because that was _exactly_ what happened however that didn’t give Keith the right to make assumptions.

“Sure. What’s his best friend’s name?”

“Probably a wonderfully respectable name, unlike _Keith_ ,” he jeered. Keith fixed with an exasperated look.

“Eye colour?”

“Silver. Super dreamy,” Lance chuckled, fake swooning, leaning into Keith’s personal space. Keith continued, undeterred, his eyes on the road.

“How about shoe size?”

“Shoe size doesn’t- Holy crow, Keith! That is inappropriate!” Lance hit him on the forearm.

“You haven’t had a meal with him, right?” Lance nodded. Keith faced him again, “What if you hate the way he eats? What if he’s super picky or is really rude to the servers? What if he has absolutely awful table manners?”

“Keith, buddy, my man, he is a _prince_ ,” Lance scoffed, as if that was enough of an explanation.

“Princes can be rude. I happen to know a very annoying one. Maybe you know him?”

“Excuse _me_. Anyway, I’m sure he eats very gracefully. And besides, does it matter? It’s true love.”

“It doesn’t sound like true love. You’ve known this man for less than twenty four hours and as soon as you get engaged your sister freaks out and freezes everything? Sorry to burst your lovely little love bubble but I think the universe might be trying to tell you something.” Keith shrugged. Lance’s defensiveness flared.

“I don’t see why you think you can butt into my affairs. What are you, some sort of love expert?”

“Well, no,” Keith seemed to deflate a little. Lance took this as a victory. Keith carried on, “But I have friends who are. They’re constantly talking about how ‘love is tough’ and marriage is ‘a whole lot of hard work but is worth it in the end’.”

Lance laughed, loud and unabashed. A confused expression crossed over Keith’s face.

“You? Friends? And what’s more, friends who are ‘love experts’? I don’t believe you.” Lance taunted, not realising they’d stopped until he heard the silence. “Wait, what-”

“Stop talking.”

“No, no, no, listen, I’d like to meet these love ex-urmph,” Lance’s sentence was cut off as he felt a gloved hand slap over his mouth.

“Shut up,” Keith whispered, tone more serious. Lance pushed his hand away from his face, about to complain when Keith shushed him, taking his lantern from the hanger and peering into the woods around them. Kosmo’s ears were up and they twitched every so often.

“What is it?” He whispered. Keith ignored him.

Lance observed as Keith leant further out the sledge. Suddenly, he retracted back with speed, tugging at Kosmo’s reins. Kosmo began to run, even faster than he had been going before.

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit,” Keith repeated over and over like a mantra. Lance tutted at him.

“ _Language_ , Keith, you are in the presence of royalty!”

“Lance, _please_ ,” Keith was fully serious now. Lance picked up on his genuine expression and quietened his voice. It was then he heard noises from behind the sledge. They were being chased!

“What are they?” He scanned the area behind them. He couldn’t see anything.

“Yuppers.” Keith’s voice was clipped, “C’mon Kosmo.”

And sure enough, Lance could hear the noises more clearly now.

“ _Yup, yup, yup, yup_.”

“Yuppers? What are-”

Out from the shadows, a large beast with glowing yellow eyes and short horns leapt up at the side of the truck. Lance shrieked embarrassingly high (he would deny this later) and kicked it in the chest. 

“ _That_ was a yupper,” Keith confirmed.

“Oh.” 

Lance looked over to Keith who was hunched over the back of the seat, sorting through his cargo. Lance started to do the same. Keith glared at him,

“What do you think you’re doing?” He pushed Lance back. Lance sprung up,

“Helping! What does it look like? There are weird glowy-eyed creatures trying to _eat us_.”

“No!” Keith shoved him back once again, “Don’t fall off. Stay.”

“I’m not a _dog_ , man, and why not?” Keith had managed to make a torch using the fire from the lantern and a piece of old material. He held it out to keep the creatures down.

“I just don’t trust your judgement.” Keith’s words were distracted and hurtful. Lance’s cheeks burned.

“ _Excuse me_?”

“Who gets engaged to someone they just met?”

“I can’t believe you keep bringing that up, it is none of your business!” He grabbed the nearest thing from the pile of objects in the back and raised it in the air. Ice tongs. Of course. “And plus, it’s true love! Duck!”

With that he swung the tongs forward. Keith ducked, luckily, and Lance smacked an attacking yupper square in the face. Keith straightened up.

“What the hell, Lance? You could have knocked me out!” He yelled, taking the tongs from Lance with his free hand, inspecting them for damage. Lance shrugged. However, with Keith’s attention elsewhere and the fire away from the side of the sledge, a yupper took the opportunity and got a hold of Keith’s coat, pulling him from the sledge. Lance reached out to grab the torch in mid air before it fell, watching in horror as Keith was dragged down. He heaved a huge sigh of relief when he saw Keith grab onto a rope trailing behind the sledge. Kosmo kept running, despite it all, but it was clear he was distressed at Keith’s endangerment.

Thinking on his feet, something he was rather good at, Lance reached down to a pile of blankets, setting them alight. He then tossed the extinguished torch into the trees at their sides.

“Help is on the way. Look out!” With relatively accurate aim, the burning bunch of material soared right to where the yuppers were beginning to pull at Keith’s clothing, the man in question crying out in pain at a particularly hard bite. He saw the flaming mass just in time, having the instincts to lower his head and the yuppers immediately broke away from him. Lance let out a whoop of victory, reaching down to help Keith up the rope. His hat had fallen onto his seat during the fall, its absence revealing dark hair and…was that a mullet?

“I can’t believe you almost set me on fire.” Keith let out a puff of air when he was safely back in his seat.

“But I didn’t! You’re not even going to thank me?”

“You just got lucky, I bet that throw was just a fluke.”

“Screw you, mullet!” Lance growled, angry at Keith for not acknowledging the fact he basically saved his life! Bad judgement indeed. His aim was impeccable thank you very much.

“What? My name is Keith and I do not have a _mullet_ or whatever!” Keith fumed, hand instinctively rising to his hair, reaching for his hat. Lance felt a little better for getting a rise out of him.

“That’s debatable but alright,” he smirked, turning back to the road, smile fading immediately. Now, Lance rarely swore but he agreed that this situation called for a very well deserved- “ _Fuck_.”

“What was all that about language earlier?” Keith joked, chuckling until he followed Lance’s line of sight. “Oh. Fuck indeed.”

Ahead of them was a steep drop and a large canyon. They were going too fast to slow and stop without falling off the edge. Lance leant forward.

“Ready to jump Kosmo?”

Keith was next to him.

“You don’t get to tell him what to do,” he shouted. 

Before Lance could register what was happening, Keith had thrust a bag into his hand and was wrapping an arm around his waist. Without a word of warning, Keith threw Lance - chucked him as if he were _cargo_ \- onto Kosmo’s back with surprising strength. 

“Woah!” Lance squawked in shock as he flailed in the air for a moment before landing roughly on Kosmo’s back. The wolf kept running as if it were nothing. Keith called out behind him, 

“Jump Kosmo!”

And they were flying. Lance let out a cry as he hung onto Kosmo for his life. With a stumble, Kosmo landed on the other side. Lance slid off his back, taking a deep breath in order to collect himself.

“Good boy Kosmo, here’s a rabbit for you!” He took the dead animal by the foot and tossed it. Kosmo lapped it up gratefully. 

“No, no, no, no!” A voice called from not so far away. Lance spun to see Keith clinging to the edge but the snow was beginning to give way. He was going to fall off.

Lance’s eyes widened and tugged the rope and pickaxe from the bag, tying them together securely. Once he was sure it would hold, he tossed it straight to Keith. ‘Fluke’ his _ass_.

“Grab on,” he yelled, watching with overwhelming relief as Keith’s hands wrapped around the handle. Kosmo came to help, taking the end of the rope in his mouth. “Pull Kosmo, pull!”

The rest of Keith’s body came into view soon enough and Lance watched as he slumped onto his back.

-

Keith heaved in a breath, staring at the sky as his heart calmed down. Once he was sure he wasn’t going to faint, he sat himself up, peeking over the edge which - only a few seconds prior - he had been hanging on for his life. He watched with a broken heart as his sledge burst into flames. Keith felt like crying.

“I had only just paid it off,” he mumbled. All of a sudden, he received a slobbery tongue on his cheek. “Argh, hi Kosmo.”

“Hey,” he glanced up at Lance, whose voice sounded smaller. _Guilty_. “I’m really sorry about your sledge.”

“My mother gave me those ice tongs, y’know?” Keith explained sadly. “I’m more upset about them than the sledge.”

“Well, I’ll replace the sledge. And everything in it. When I get home I can even have some people climb down there and find your ice tongs for you, okay?”

Keith studied Lance’s face. Despite the bickering and Lance being as dramatic as hell, he could tell in this instance that Lance meant what he said.

“Thanks. For that and for saving me back there. I guess you do have good aim.” Lance laughed loudly at the admission. The serious moment was broken.

“Ha! I know! Just call me the cool ninja sharpshooter,” he spun around and kicked out his leg with ease. How the hell was he that flexible in winter gear?

“I’m not sure people who scream as loud as you can become ninjas,” Keith teased, lifting himself off the ground, wiping down his trousers. Lance gasped,

“I did not scream!”

“Did too, now come on, it’s not far,” Keith beckoned. Lance didn’t move. When Keith turned to inquire he saw the same hopeful expression he’d seen at the trading post.

“You’re still going to help me?” He looked scared. Keith raised an eyebrow,

“Kosmo wouldn’t let me leave you here to die of frostbite, blame him, now c’mon.”

Lance’s smile returned and he ran to walk beside him, talking about some story about the portraits in the castle.

Keith listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: a friendly snowman


	5. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a game of catch, keith is a _funky looking dude_ and the gang make a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, thank you for being patient! i appreciate this update is (again) late. it won't happen again i promise. the next chapters are literally just waiting to be edited and posted so....  
> thanks for the love <3 enjoy :)

Lance had not stopped talking for the entire time they had been walking. Keith had been patient at first, adding his opinions once in a while to keep it flowing. But _damn_.

“So that is how Romelle found me in one of the kitchen sinks surrounded by scented candles at the ripe age of nineteen,” Lance finished, beaming. Keith couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that.

“You like to talk, don’t you?” he asked, expecting some squawk of protest. But instead of the snarky remark he’d predicted, Lance’s face fell.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I can stop if you want,” he replied, all enthusiasm gone from his voice. Keith swore under his breath. “I just spent a lot of time by myself - or with my _cow_ \- so I guess I’m just used to having to fill up silences. I just assumed you were one of those people who didn’t really talk. At all.”

Despite Lance’s unhappy tone, Keith laughed,

“No, you’re right, I am. I suck at talking to people, honestly. I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“Oh.” Lance’s smile returned as he turned away from Keith. It didn’t reach his eyes. Keith felt worse about that than he thought he would have. “Wait, look.”

Keith glanced up at Lance as he made his way to the edge of the path. Through the mountains, you could see Altea.

“It’s completely frozen over!” Keith squinted to try and see in more detail. “I can’t believe Allura did this.”

Lance’s expression was full of guilt. He cleared his throat, his voice more optimistic.

“Hey, Allura will fix it. She’ll thaw the ice and summer will come back.” 

“Will it?” Keith was doubtful. It took a whole lot of power to undo something like this.

“Trust me,” Lance smiled. Keith nodded, turning away from the edge. “Now, this way to the north mountain?”

Lance pointed his arm straight ahead. Keith shook his head, laughing quietly.

“More like _this_ way.” He angled Lance’s arm upwards and they both set eyes on the distant peak of the north mountain through the clouds. “Hurry up, we’ve still got quite a way to walk!”

They persisted up over the snowy ground, winding through trees, up and over the slopes. As they trudged into a particularly pretty part of the path, Lance split off to the side, a skip in his step. Trees glistened with icy branches, adorned with beads of ice that hung down to the ground. Keith ran his hand through them and they jingled like chimes. Kosmo leapt about, enjoying the sound of the icy decorations. Ahead of them, there was a waterfall, completely frozen in the midst of motion.

“I had no idea that winter could be so… beautiful,” Lance said quietly. Keith hummed in response. “Like, I’m usually all for summer with beaches and ice cream and warmth. But this is…”

Keith agreed with him wholeheartedly. He harvested ice, he’d learned to make the most of winter when he had the chance. This, however, was something completely new.

“It really is beautiful isn’t it?” A new voice asked. Keith turned to Lance who was giving him the same look. It was neither of them. They glanced at Kosmo who… couldn’t talk. Slowly they crept forward, eyes scanning the landscape, ears alert. The voice continued, “It’s so white! Where’s the colour? Ruby, some magenta. How about yellow? Oh, wait yellow and snow, maybe not.”

A huff sounded and both of them jumped and looked down in the space between them. Standing there was a snowman. Keith peered at it,

“Is it-”

“Am I right?” The snowman _moved_. Lance screamed, kicking a long leg in the direction of the snowman, decapitating him. The lone head flew into Keith’s arms. 

“You’re creepy,” he said bluntly, tossing it back to Lance who yelped. The head spoke again, 

“Is this really necessary?”

“It still speaks? I don’t want it!” Lance chucked it back. Keith gave him a look of disbelief.

“Right back at you man!”

“Don’t drop me!” The head pleaded.

“What? No!” Lance cried. Keith received an armful of snowman.

“C’mon man it’s just a head,” he reasoned, throwing it at Lance.

“This got off to a bad start, please just put my head back,” the head continued. Lance’s eyes widened as the abandoned body waddled towards him.

“Ew, ew, the body!” He thrust the head forward causing it, and the body, to land in a heap on the floor. Keith watched in horrified curiosity as its small feet wiggled around and it stood back up. With its head upside down.

“Wait, what? Why are you all suddenly stuck to the floor but it’s my _sky_? I don’t…”

“Hey, let me fix it, two seconds,” Lance must have gotten over his initial fear and he approached the snowman, turning his head the right way up. “There.”

The snowman’s eyes widened comically.

“That’s better, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Lance smiled warmly.

“Now I’m perfect!” the snowman grinned. Lance tilted his head.

“Well...” he turned to Keith. “Keith, you had carrots in that weird, mismatched food bag of yours, right?”

“What? Oh, yeah,” Keith nodded, reaching for one, “Here.”

Lance’s hand brushed against his as he took it from him and turned back to the snowman. 

“Thanks. There you go,” he said cheerfully, placing it onto the snowman’s face. He obviously did so with too much force as the carrot slid right through and out the back of the snowman’s head. Keith burst into laughter at the whole ordeal as Lance’s face dropped.

“Woah,” the snowman exclaimed.

“Holy crow. Sorry let me just-”

“I love it! It’s so tiny, like a little baby unicorn- Oh!”

During his little speech Lance had pushed it back forward so it rested comfortably in front of his face.

“That’s better,” he smiled. The snowman appeared to be doing a small victory dance. Lance giggled. Like a small little girl. _Giggled_.

“I love it _even more_ ,” the snowman started, “Now that’s sorted, can we start over?” 

“Might be a good idea,” Keith nodded.

“Yeah, good plan, I apologise for kicking you in the head.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Don’t worry about it. Seriously. Okay. Hi everybody, I’m Hunk and I like warm hugs!” the snowman exclaimed, opening his arms. Keith narrowed his eyes. No way he was hugging _that_.

“Hunk…” Lance seemed to be thinking about something. It must have come to him as his face lit up like the sun, “That’s right! Hunk! Allura made you!”

“And you are…?” Hunk obviously didn’t know Lance in the way he knew him.

“Oh! Well, I’m Lance! Allura’s little brother.” Lance began. Keith had never actually heard himself introduce himself as such.

“Cool, okay. Who’s the funky looking dude over there?” Hunk turned to face him and Kosmo.

“That’s Kosmo,” Lance supplied. Hunk nodded.

“And who’s the wolf?” Lance looked confused.

“Um, Kosmo?”

“Oh, well, that’s a bit,” Hunk’s gaze flicked between Keith and Kosmo, “a little perplexing but it’s fine! I’ll get used to it!”

As he waddled over to Kosmo Keith caught Lance’s eye. ‘Funky looking dude?’ he mouthed at Lance who only let out a laugh and shrugged.

“Hunk, listen, we need to find Allura, do you know where she is?” Lance turned his attention back to the snowman. Keith reached for one of his stick arms.

“Yeah, why?” Hunk answered.

“Do you think you could take us there?” 

“Yeah, why?” Keith blocked out all of Lance’s other questions. How on earth had Allura created such lifelike sticks? Was it part of the whole ice thing? Perfect hands for snowmen?

The hand slapped him in the face.

“Wha- Ow!” He cried out as Hunk took back his arm.

“Pay attention Kosmo,” Hunk stuck on his arm and turned back to Lance. “Yeah, why?”

“I’m not…” Keith’s attempt to correct him was pointless, the snowman was out of earshot.

“He’ll get it eventually,” Lance reasoned, “Is your face okay?”

“My… oh! Yeah it’s fine,” Keith smiled, rubbing his cheek. Lance shot him one more concerned look before deeming him uninjured.

“Hunk, look, we need to find Allura so we can bring back summer!”

“Summer? Oh! I’ve always wanted to see summer. With the sun and the beach when it’s always hot and still.” Hunk beamed. Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Huh, I’m guessing you don’t have much experience with _heat_ then,” he smirked. He saw Lance glare at him out the corner of his eye.

“Nope! But better late than never, hey? Let’s go save summer!” Hunk ran off to the path they’d been following.

“Okay then,” Lance smirked, “Onwards and upwards!”

Keith rolled his eyes as he began to enthusiastically march up the hill. 

“I’m going to tell him,” he admitted. Lance turned on his heel with a gasp, looking back at him.

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” he scolded. Keith chuckled, joining him on the path. Onwards and upwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: we had a bonding moment ;)


	6. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sunrise, some unguarded compliments and a crazy trust excercise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii. i woke up today to update and almost screeched out loud because we hit 5 bookmarks!! _and_ 3 comments! i just want to say thanks, i'm so glad you guys are liking the fic :)  
> (( this chapter is mostly original events that I added in because 1. it's weird they never sleep in the movie? I refuse to believe it took one day to do all that 2. KICK ))

Lance was tired. Really tired. They had been walking all day and the sun was going to set soon. 

“Keith,” he mumbled sleepily. Keith stopped and glanced in his direction.

“Yeah? You okay?” His voice was concerned. Lance pretended he didn’t smile at that.

“Peachy. But I’m extremely tired. Can we stop soon?” As if on cue, he yawned, stretching his arms languidly above his head. When he reopened his eyes, Keith was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

“We have at least an hour till sunset,” Keith started. Lance yawned again, “But, if you want, I’ll persuade Kosmo to carry you the last bit before we settle for the night.”

“Really?” Lance beamed. 

“Of course,” Keith nodded and whistled to Kosmo, who trotted over. 

“Thank you, Kosmo,” Lance’s voice was quiet, sleep working its way into his vision. Without any warning, Keith circled his arms around Lance’s waist and effortlessly lifted him up onto Kosmo’s back. Recovering from his shock at being off the ground for a moment, Lance snuggled appreciatively into the warmth of the wolf’s back, humming contentedly. The last thing he mumbled was, “You’re really strong, Keith.”

He wasn’t sure if Keith heard - or if he’d even meant to let it slip out in the first place - but before Lance could think it over his eyes were closing and, in seconds, he was asleep.

-

He woke up in a cave, surrounded by Kosmo who seemed to be the one thing that was keeping him from dying of hypothermia. Carefully escaping the warm circle of wolf, Lance glanced around, pulling on his hat and gloves which lay in a neat pile beside him. The cave seemed to be deep in a rock face away from the edge and the walls seemed to be made entirely of ice. He saw Hunk who was huddled against the wall, obviously not bothered by the cold. 

A soft snore snapped him from his concentration and his eyes fell on a resting Keith. The man was curled up into himself, presumably to keep warm, his back pressed against the outside of Kosmo’s leg. His hat had come off during his slumber and his mop of black hair had spread out around his head, suggesting he had moved a lot in his sleep.

He must be _freezing_ , Lance realised. He had let Lance be encircled by Kosmo, who was _Keith’s_ wolf, sacrificing his own warmth for Lance’s. Lance felt a mixture of gratitude and guilt sweep over him. 

Despite how comfortable Keith looked and the fact Lance should probably let him sleep, he bent down to crouch beside Keith’s sleeping form, reaching out a hand to poke him lightly on the shoulder. When Keith didn’t stir he repeated the action again. And again. And again. Until Keith’s eyes fluttered open. It took a moment before he seemed to realise where he was and at once he sat bolt upright, startling Lance who fell back onto the icy floor.

“Sorry,” Keith muttered, reaching a hand to Lance to pull him off his back and into a sitting position. “You scared me. Is everyone alright? You warm enough?”

It had never occured to Lance that Keith was this kind. At the beginning of the quest they had bickered back and forth about Lance’s love life which, over time, had turned into playful banter. But this considerate, selfless side of Keith was new.

“Yeah I’m - I’m fine,” Lance smiled. “Are you?”

Keith grunted, getting to his feet. Lance did too.

“I’ve felt worse. My temperature will go back to normal soon. It always does.”

Lance furrowed his brows. That didn’t sound good. He shot Keith a look.

“Nope. I’m not settling for that. We’re getting your blood pumping mountain man, c’mon,” he declared, handing Keith his abandoned hat and taking his wrist and leading him to the entrance of the cave. Keith made a small sound of surprise but let Lance drag him regardless.

As they reached the edge of the mountain, Lance dropped Keith’s wrist, using both arms to gesture to the horizon. The sun was beginning to become visible behind the clouds. Rays of pink and orange hues spread across the land below them. Lance watched as Keith closed his eyes, breathing it in. When his eyes reopened and caught Lance’s, the prince in question averted his eyeline. He ignored how the sunlight brought out the purple specks in Keith’s dark eyes.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been able to bask in a sunrise.” Keith shut his eyes again briefly. “I used to climb to the highest place I could when I was younger, with my dad. We wouldn’t say anything. We’d just stand there and soak it all in.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. Keith had never mentioned either of his parents - apart from his mother regarding the ice tongs - and Lance’s interest swelled.

“Where’s your dad now?” He asked, immediately regretting it because Keith’s expression seemed to falter. Keith sighed.

“He’s dead.” He replied, voice clipped and emotionless.

“Holy crow, I’m really sorry,” Lance mumbled, feeling bad for bringing the topic up. He assumed Keith was going to stop there, and the subject would be dropped, but he didn't.

“The love experts I told you about, they’re basically my family. They raised me from an early age - I was about nine when they found me - and after staying with them a few years I came to realise that there was _no_ way I was related to them,” He explained. Lance wanted to ask why he knew this, but decided to stay quiet. “I searched for ages and eventually these ice harvesters recognised me _somehow_ and explained. That’s how I got back into the business actually. Apparently, when I went and stayed with… _the love experts_ , I left a small sledge that he’d made for me in the woods. They told me he drowned in an icy river when he was out looking for me.”

“Keith,” Lance said softly, “That’s awful, I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“No, don’t be. My friends are my family. More so than my mother, who left me and my dad when I was _really_ young. They love me for who I am - even though I’m not one of them. This belonged to my dad as well so I guess I have something to remember him by.” Keith gestured to his hat. “It’s really fine, this whole situation just made me think of him.”

“I know. It gets better with time,” Lance consoled, “But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt like _hell_ sometimes. My parents both died when I was fifteen. Although it’s sort of a different situation, at this point Allura had shut me out completely. I basically had to deal with it on my own - which you probably had to do too, I guess.”

“Of course, I kind of forgot you were the prince. I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about the king and queen. You seem so carefree and...” Keith trailed off. Lance smirked, lightening the mood.

“Charming, handsome, regal!” He batted his eyelids at Keith but the other man stared at him, something like fondness in his eyes.

“Outgoing,” Keith supplied, “I bet you make everyone smile back in Altea.”

Lance sputtered at the unexpected compliment, staring at his feet. Keith seemed to realise the raw honesty of his statement and cleared his throat.

“Shall we get everyone up?” Lance suggested, earning a stern nod from Keith. They disappeared back into the mouth of the cave.

-

What _was_ that? Him and Lance having a serious conversation about loss and _relating_ to each other? And it was _comforting_? Keith stubbornly tried to keep his attention off of whatever _that_ was and focused on how long it was going to be until they reached the north mountain. Luckily Lance seemed to be doing the same.

“Shouldn’t be much longer. Just up this… slope,” Keith explained. However, he hesitated as arches of ice came into view. Large spikes stuck out in their direction. Keith walked right into one, the icy spike pressing into his nose. He ducked out the way.

“What’s Allura like?” asked Hunk who didn’t seem to be bothered by the large shards of ice. “I bet she’s lovely and super caring and welcoming.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Lance smiled but a tinge of sadness seeped into his reply. Keith recalled Lance explaining how Allura had completely shut him out in order to protect him from her powers. Something stirred in his gut when he thought about it. 

“Oh, look at that!” Hunk exclaimed, pulling him from his thoughts, gesturing to an ice spike that had gone right through him. “I’ve been impaled!”

Lance let out a short laugh and helped him slide off the ice and reattached his body.

They encountered another _slight_ problem as they reached the end of the slope. It seemed to be cut off at about a one hundred foot drop. There was no way they could get around that. Keith frowned, turning to the large cliff face above them which seemed to be even higher. Lance came to stand beside him.

“What now?” he asked as he peered at the rock.

“It’s too steep. Basically a vertical face. We’ve only got one rope as well as a wolf and a talking snowman and none of you know how to climb mountains.” 

“Says who?” Lance’s voice called. It seemed further away. Kosmo nudged him. Keith looked down from the sky to see Lance making his way up the cliff face.

“What’re you doing?” 

“ _I_ ,” Lance huffed, “Am going to see… my sister!”

His breaths were shallow and he threw his hand up to cling to the rock jutting out above him.

“Lance, you’re going to kill yourself. Don’t put your foot there,” he instructed as the rock below said foot gave way.

“Shut up, mullet, you’re distracting me!” Lance shouted down to him.

“Or there,” Keith added again. Lance’s foot slipped anyway. He was definitely going to hurt himself if he kept going, “How do you know if Allura even wants to see you. People who disappear into the mountains usually want to be left alone.”

“No one wants to be alone! Not forever, at least. Except maybe _you_ Mister Lone Wolf,” Lance jeered. Keith couldn’t even find it in him to take offence. 

“Lance-”

“Please tell me I’m almost there,” Lance puffed. His leg was wedged into a chink in the rock, stretching out to his side. Keith hadn’t realised how flexible Lance was until now. He smirked, 

“About four feet off the ground. Over one hundred to go I’m afraid.” he chuckled. Lance let out a groan. Keith started to move forward, “Hang on-”

“Hey Kosmo?” Hunk appeared beside him. Keith had yet to correct him regarding his name. He stopped in his tracks, inclining his head towards the snowman. Hunk continued, “I don’t know if this will help but I found a staircase that leads exactly where we need to go!”

He disappeared through a crevice in the rock face Keith hadn’t previously noticed. _How_ did they not notice that?

“Wait, what?” Lance cried down. Keith lifted his head, Lance was still stuck in the same position.

“Hunk found a path through!” Keith informed. Lance let out a cheer,

“Hurray! Hey, catch!” Before Keith knew what was happening, Lance was jumping from the rock face. Keith stumbled forward just in time for Lance to land in his arms, bridal style. He was weirdly light. Lance turned to face him, beaming. Something in his expression flickered but his grin returned soon enough and he removed his arms from around Keith’s neck as he was lowered to the ground. “Thank you, that was like some crazy trust exercise. Holy crow!”

Keith simply stared after him, a perplexed look plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: FTIF reprise...


	7. Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an ice palace, a snow lion and a drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello,,, this is quite a long one so... enjoy!

Lance came to an abrupt stop as he observed the sight in front of him. It was _incredible_. A giant castle loomed above his head, with intricate designs and a long staircase that was sprung over the drop, working its way up to a grand doorway. He knew that Allura had the ice powers now but he hadn’t even begun to comprehend the extent of that power. This was something else.

Hunk was already making his way up the stairs, giggling all the while, murmuring to himself about Allura and how talented she must be. Lance couldn’t help but feel slightly uneasy at that - not hurt or jealous but just upset. Allura was a goddess in Hunk’s mind. All she had ever been to Lance was the sister who left him alone.

He heard rather than saw Keith pause beside him. It was weird how, after a certain amount of time you spent with someone, you learned to recognise the little things. Keith had heavy footsteps and - at this point - Lance could even pinpoint what his breathing sounded like. 

He heard Keith gasp slowly and finally allowed himself to look at him. Keith’s dark eyes were wide as he took in the ice palace. Unaware of Lance’s gaze, he took off his hat - his dark not-so-bad-mullet making an appearance - and took a few steps forward.

“Now that’s ice,” he breathed out. “As much as I hate it sometimes, this is beautiful. I’m going to cry.”

Lance stepped into Keith’s eyeline, 

“Go ahead,” he grinned, “I won’t judge.”

Keith’s eyes slid over to him and he smiled. Lance chuckled, beginning his ascent on the stairs. The ice banister was super smooth and Lance marvelled at the precision.

“Hey, woah, boy, watch it!” 

Keith’s voice from behind him sounded concerned. Lance turned around just in time to see Kosmo hit off thin air. He couldn't get through? How did- Then it occurred to him. 

“It must be a magical barrier or something,” he called down to Keith who was inspecting Kosmo’s face. “Allura apparently isn’t too keen on animals. Hunk got in because she made him but other creatures...”

He trailed off, glancing worriedly at the castle and then back at Keith. Keith seemed to read his mind.

“Do you think it’ll let _me_ through?” he queried, eyeing the first step warily. Lance’s breath hitched as he took a cautious stride forward. Nothing. Another step. Nothing. Keith proceeded more confidently now and still nothing happened. Lance let out a breath in relief. Even though Allura was his sister and wouldn’t intentionally do anything to hurt him, he instantly felt more at ease knowing Keith wouldn’t be stuck all the way down there.

They joined Hunk at the top of the stairs, Keith’s eyes glued to the structure of the railing and the castle’s detailed exterior. Lance approached the door, arm raised with the intention of knocking but something stopped him. What if Allura really _did_ want to be left alone, like Keith had said? What if she wouldn’t listen to him?

“Knock,” he heard Hunk urge. “Just knock.”

“Hunk, leave him to it,” Keith whispered to the snowman - who ignored him.

“Why isn’t he knocking? Does he know how to-”

Lance made the decision and rapped twice on the door. The sound echoed and he stared in shock as the double doors slowly opened up. 

“It opened!” Lance gasped, then added, “That’s a first.”

“There we go!” Hunk praised. He and Keith began to walk forward making Lance’s eyes widen. He placed an arm on Keith’s shoulder.

“Maybe you should just stay out here. For now,” he suggested. Keith shot him a confused look.

“What?” 

“She’s obviously fragile. Plus, last time I introduced Allura to a guy this happened.” Lance explained, gesturing to the palace.

“But I’m not even that... _kind_ of guy!” Keith exclaimed. Lance blushed, at the implication, crossing his arms over himself. Keith proceeded, his tone full of betrayal, “C’mon, it’s a palace made of _ice_! Ice is my life, it gives me a stupid _purpose_ , it gives my existence _meaning_ , however useless it is, Lance!”

Lance was genuinely worried for a moment that Keith was really taking this to heart until he caught his eye. That bastard was smirking up at him. Lance shook his head at Keith - no real heat behind it - turning to Hunk who was waddling his way in.

“You too, Hunk,” Lance blocked his path. “Just... give us a minute. To chat.”

“Oh, okay,” Hunk nodded, slightly forlorn. Lance didn’t hear him as he began to count. Instead, he proceeded with caution into the icy hall. 

The palace ceiling, detailed with clear and blue tinted ice, seemed to go on forever; it was truly beautiful. Lance passed the fountain and made for another set of stairs that lead to a higher level.

“Allura? It’s me, Lance,” he called out, his voice echoing off the large walls. He slipped slightly on the icy floor and he stared at his feet as he regained his balance, “Woah. Okay.”

“Lance?” He snapped his head up and saw-

“Allura,” he gasped. His sister’s hair was out of the updo it had been in during the ceremony and it lay down her back. She wore an icy blue dress that brought out her eyes and her crescents, still present below her eyes. Lance’s hand subconsciously floated up to touch his own scale.

“Hi,” Allura replied, looking rather awkward.

“You look… different. A good kind of different, believe me, but-” Lance stopped. “Wait, you can walk - on ice - in heels? Man, what kind of superhuman _are_ you?”

“Yeah,” Allura laughed, any stiffness gone, “I suppose I can. I made this place so I guess the magic helps me.”

“I still can’t believe you _built_ this!” Lance gestured to the castle. Allura looked rather smug.

“Thank you,” she smiled, “I never knew what I was capable of.”

Lance nodded. Then it came to him why he was here in the first place.

“Allura, I wanted to apologise. If I’d have known,” he started to climb the stairs, “That this would happen I-”

“No, it’s okay,” Allura’s voice was strained. Lance glanced up to see she had shuffled further away from him. “Don’t apologise. But, Lance you need to _go_.”

“But,” Lance knew what was happening. He had endured it for over ten years of his life, it was _not_ happening again. “Allura, I just got here.”

“You belong in Altea, Lance,” Allura’s voice was stern now. Commanding.

“So do you. You’re their _queen_ Allura,” Lance tried, desperate.

“I shouldn’t be. I belong out here, alone, where I can’t hurt anyone.” Lance bit his lip.

“Actually, about that-”

“Fifty nine, sixty!” The doors opened.

“Wait! What is that?” Allura asked, confused. Lance whipped his head around to see Hunk running through the door. Allura’s eyes were luckily focused on the snowman as Keith poked his head through the opening, a panicked look on his face. Lance shot him a look as if to say ‘really?’. Keith simply shrugged once he realised it wasn’t a disaster and disappeared outside again.

“Hi, I’m Hunk and I like warm hugs!” Hunk smiled.

“Hunk?” Recognition seemed to dawn on Allura.

“You created me, remember?”

“Yeah, I do. And you’re... alive?” Allura gazed down at her hands in wonder.

“I-yeah, I think so?” Hunk looked to Lance for confirmation. He nodded.

“He’s just like the one we built as kids,” Lance added. Hunk smiled.

“He is. It’s nice to see you again Hunk.” Allura nodded. Lance frowned.

“Allura, look, we were so close back then,” he pleaded, “Please, we can be like that again. It’s okay, we can go home and explain it all.”

Allura’s face froze for a moment before her icy expression was back.

“No, we can’t. Goodbye Lance.”

“But Allura-”

“Lance, don’t test me. I’m doing this to protect you.”

Lance felt a rush of anger sweep through him.

“I don’t need your protection. I’m not a _child_ , Allura. Please don’t shut me out again!”

But his sister had disappeared from the top of the stairs, through another door. Lance let out a grunt of irritation and set off after her.

“Lance, I don’t think-” Hunk began but Lance was already at the landing and he yanked open the door, racing after his stubborn sister. Luckily, it ran in the family. The chase began.

“Allura, please, I understand now. I know you’re scared,” Lance called out. Allura ignored him, running up yet _another_ flight of stairs. No wonder this place was so tall. “But for the first time, I will be _right here_ , Allura. I can help.”

He caught up with her in a room with a balcony that overlooked the horizon. Allura faced him then, looking far more grown up and authoritative than he had expected. It rendered Lance speechless for a few moments.

“Lance, _no_. Go back home, open the gates and enjoy the rest of summer.”

“See the thing is-” Allura cut Lance off.

“I know you’re trying to help, but my powers won’t get out of control here. Maybe I wanted to be queen when I was younger. But my powers put everything at risk. Please, Altea _needs_ you. Go home.”

“But, in a way, we’re not,” Lance began. Allura’s face fell.

“What do you mean? What don’t I know?”

“You left, okay? And in doing that, you set off this winter down in Altea. There’s snow everywhere-”

“Everywhere?” Allura looked horrified.

“ The ships are trapped in the ports. Lotor is helping everyone back in Altea because I wanted to come after you.” Lance explained. He paused, clearing his throat. “All you need to do is come back and unfreeze it all. Then if you want to come out here a few times a week that’s fine. Really. Just unfreeze it first.”

“What?” Allura’s eyebrows shot up, “I can’t just _unfreeze_ it, Lance. I have no idea how to do that.”

“I believe in you ‘Lura,” the nickname felt wrong on Lance’s tongue, “You can do it.”

“I can’t!”

Allura turned away from him at this, snowflakes beginning to fall around to form a rotating circle around her. Like a tornado. Lance furrowed his brows, trying to see his sister through the increasingly thick border of blizzard. He stepped into the snowy mass.

“Allura? Please, come home. Altea needs you. I need my sister. Come home!”

“No!” Was all he heard before the storm suddenly disappeared and Allura seemed to absorb it. Then it exploded. Ice was flying in every direction, away from his sister. 

Something cold struck his chest. He fell to the floor.

-

Hunk emerged from the castle.

“You weren’t meant to go in,” Keith scolded him, eyes still on the sky.

“Lance has gone after Allura,” Hunk simply stated. Keith narrowed his eyes, swiveling to face Hunk.

“What? Why?”

“I’m not really sure. Lance tried to convince her to come home but she didn’t want to. She ran away through this other door and, of course, Lance went after her.”

Keith felt like he was going to be sick.

“Hunk,” he asked, “Did Allura seem… angry?”

“Not really,” Hunk seemed to think for a moment, “More like scared.”

Keith was up in an instant. Not being angry was good, but being scared wasn’t any better. Fear did things to people’s judgement. To their concentration. Allura had incredible powers, but if she was scared it was a whole different ball game. And Lance was _stubborn_. 

Keith pushed through the door and charged across the hall, able to avoid falling over - _just_ \- and strode as quickly as he could up the steps. 

“Lance!” He heard Hunk call out.

The snowman was not far behind him as they reached the bottom of another flight of steps. They began to climb.

As they neared the top Keith could hear Lance’s pleading voice. That only made him move faster. A ring of blue light exploded inside the room and seconds later Keith burst inside, only to see Lance fall onto his knees, clutching his chest. Keith rushed towards him, kneeling down beside him and slinging an arm around his shaking shoulders. Who he assumed to be Allura spun around and gasped, hands coming up to cover her mouth. 

“Lance,” Keith prompted quietly, letting out a sigh of relief as the other man’s eyes flickered open, “Hey, it’s me, you alright?”

“Keith,” Lance nodded, his eyes unfocused. “I’m okay.”

He blinked four times before making an attempt to stand. Keith helped him up and, once he was sure Lance wouldn’t collapse, he rounded on Allura.

“What did you do to him? He can barely stand!” he snarled with such ferocity that even he himself was surprised at. Allura looked terrified. “After all you put him through, as soon as the truth is out you just _run away_? What was he meant to think? And then, when he comes looking for you-”

“Keith,” Lance’s voice called out to him weakly. Keith shut his mouth, retreating back from Allura, managing to stifle his remaining anger. Maybe now wasn’t the best time for this confrontation. 

“Lance, who _is_ this man,” Allura asked. But then she seemed to be hit with another wave of panic. Keith heard her breath hitch. “Never mind, just _please_ go.”

“Lance,” Keith began, watching in horror as the gorgeous ice walls began to darken in colour, “We need to get out of here.”

“I’m not leaving without you Allura. You’re my sister! I’m not going,” Lance pushed, his eyes narrowed. Allura shook her head,

“Yes, you _are_.” With that, she threw her hands out in front of her. Keith stared in horror as a large lion - who seemed to be made out of snow - rose from the ground. It was easily over double Keith’s height. He automatically pulled Lance towards his chest by the shoulders, trying to keep both him and Hunk as far away from the creature as he could.

The lion reached forward and scooped the three of them off the floor in its jaw and somehow made its way back to the entrance. 

“Put us down!” Lance was squirming in its grip. The creature didn’t seem to care or even notice his wriggling.

The lion promptly tossed both Keith and Lance into the air. They landed roughly on the icy staircase shouting out in protest but their voices began jumping about as they slid down the uneven steps. When they reached the end they slid straight over a bump in the snow and crashed at the bottom of a small slope.

“Heads up!” Hunk called and Keith ducked just in time for Hunk’s head to land in the snow next to them. Hunk’s eyes swivelled to him, “Watch out for my body!”

Both he and Lance ducked away once again as the lion lobbed Hunk’s remaining pieces beside them. As Lance reassembled Hunk, Keith felt a rush of anger consume him.

“It is not nice to throw people!” he growled, reaching down to pick a clump of snow, forming it into a ball. However, before he could chuck it, he felt an arm on his bicep. Lance was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and shining blue eyes.

“Alright feisty pants, calm down,” he laughed, arms wrapping around Keith’s waist as he continued to struggle. “Let the lion be, okay? You wouldn’t be able to hit it anyway.”

Keith scowled at that comment. Eventually though, he let his body go limp.

“Fine,” he sighed. Lance gave him a look. “I’m calm! I swear!” 

And he wasn’t lying. Lance had a weird way of cooling him down. Keith turned away from the castle and began to walk. But Lance wasn’t beside him. Keith glanced back to Lance to see him smirking.

“Besides,” Lance began, reaching a hand down, “I’m a much better aim anyway.”

And with that he spun and launched the snowball at the lion with, once again, impeccable aim. The snowball seemed tiny when it finally hit the creature, crumbling and doing no damage whatsoever. Maybe it didn’t even feel it. That theory was quickly dismissed when the lion roared in anger and icy spikes rose from its joints. Oops.

“Oh, look, now you made it mad!” Keith complained. The creature began to move. He grabbed Lance’s arm, spinning him around and pushing in the opposite direction of the monster, “Let’s go.”

“You guys go! I’ll distract it,” Hunk shouted after them. The stomps of the lion became increasingly louder. 

Keith ran as fast as he could, Lance beside him. They reached a steep dip in the snow and Keith came to a stop. Lance however, didn’t seem to care as he launched himself off the edge and began to slide down on his back, his cloak billowing out behind him. 

The lion was fast approaching and Keith realised he didn’t have much of a choice, sliding down, passing Lance, whose cloak was slowing him down. Keith reached the bottom in seconds and got to his feet only to be knocked back down by Lance who barreled into him from behind.

“Oh! Sorry,” Lance said. 

Keith looked back at the slope only to see the lion leaping from the edge. With its size it would land right-

“Lance we need to move,” Keith yelled, scooping Lance up from the ground by his arms and starting to run again. Lance’s hat had come off in the fall but they had no time to reclaim it now. The lion landed where they had been only seconds ago. They dodged in between trees which became higher in numbers as they ran. Many of them were bent over, the snow weighing them down.

Out of the corner of his eye Keith saw Lance skid off to the side.

“Watch this!” he called back to Keith as he pulled at the end of a sunken tree and let go. The tree and the snow on its branches catapulting upwards, obscuring the lion’s vision, causing it to tumble over and gaining them extra time.

“That was amazing,” Keith whooped, high on the energy of not dying.

“I hit it,” Lance laughed loudly. The brief moment of relief came to an abrupt end as the edge of the cliff came into view. Keith threw a hand in front of Lance to stop them both from tumbling off the edge.

“Woah,” he warned, casting a quick glance backwards. The lion was out of sight, for now.

“It’s a one hundred foot drop,” Lance gasped. Keith shook his head.

“Two hundred,” Keith corrected. He grabbed Lance by the waist.

“Hey, what’re you doing?” Lance protested in confusion until Keith wrapped the rope around his middle. Keith tied himself onto it as well and began creating a semicircular dip in the snow with the pickaxe. Lance tilted his head, “What’s that for?”

“It’s a snow anchor,” Keith explained, “Keeps us secure.”

“Okay,” Lance said shakily, “What if we fall?”

“There’s twenty feet of fresh powder at the foot of this cliff. If we do fall, it’ll be like landing on a pillow. Hopefully,” he tacked on for good measure. He got to his feet, giving the rope an experimentary tug. “You ready? On three.”

“Okay?” Lance looked scared and, honestly, Keith didn’t blame him. A roar erupted from the trees and the ground shook.

“One,” Keith began.

“You tell me when, I’m ready to go,” Lance muttered to himself, hyping himself up. Keith would have found it funny if he wasn’t focused on getting them down safely.

“Two,” he continued.

“I was _born_ ready!” Lance cheered. Keith sent him a look over his shoulder.

“Calm down, okay-”

A tree flew out from the forest and Keith only had second to process what was happening before he felt a pull on the rope and heard Lance’s voice sound further and further away.

“Tree!” 

“Wait, what-” His knees buckled as he was pulled off the edge. He grabbed the rope hastily.

Lance let out a small “oof” from below him as both their falls were cut short by Keith’s grip on the rope and the snow anchor. At least it seemed to be holding them rather easily.

“Well,” Lance began.

“That happened,” Keith finished for him, taking a gulp of air.

He began to lower both him and Lance down the rope. He didn’t even know how long it was, would it go all the way down? 

“No!” Keith heard Hunk’s attempt to stop the lion a second before he watched the snowman hurtle down towards the ground.

“Hunk!” Lance called out. “Keith, go faster, quickly I-”

A sharp tug on the rope elapsed them both into silence. Keith looked up only to see the rope in the lion’s jaw. It was pulling the rope upwards. 

“Try untie yourself, if we fall, we fall. You’ll be fine!” he yelled down to Lance who did as instructed. Keith turned his pickaxe on his own knot. He and Lance needed to get loose before--

-

Lance stared in shock as Keith swung towards the rockface, his head knocking against it. Hard. Keith’s body fell, limp, still attached to the rope. Lance grabbed the pickaxe as it slipped from his hand.

“Keith!” he screamed. If he was dead Lance didn’t know what he would do.

The snow lion effortlessly hauled the two of the up. Lance focused on breaking the rope with the pickaxe. The monster drew them close to its face. Lance felt the chill of the ice on his cheeks.

“Don’t come back!” The creature roared, snow erupting from its mouth, showering both Lance and Keith in snowflakes. Lance didn’t even realise it could speak!

“We won’t,” Lance replied, staring the lion in the face for a second before he broke the final strands of the rope. Both he and Keith’s still unconscious body fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: lotor comes to the palace


	8. Seige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith is alive, shiro is confused and zarkon's general quartet is down to three

Lance’s stomach felt like it was being flipped. It seemed like mere seconds before he landed in the snow at the bottom of the cliff. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting something to happen but, after a few seconds - when nothing did - he reopened them. _Ha! Like landing on a pillow_. He immediately scanned his surroundings and realised he couldn’t see anyone. He couldn’t see Keith. 

Something switched on in his mind and at once he was spiralling into full panic mode. No, no, no, no. He was firmly stuck waist down in the snow which meant he could only reach around. His hands roamed the surface of the snow around him, grasping for something, anything. If Keith was still unconscious he could be suffocating or he could be stuck somewhere! A gasp sounded behind him and, since he couldn’t turn, he bent onto his back to see what it was. Hunk was staring at something out of Lance’s eye line, his arms moving frantically.

“I can’t feel my legs! I can’t feel my legs! I can’t-”

Something suddenly shot up out of the ground, halting Hunk’s exclamations and showering Lance in snow.

“That’s because they’re _my_ legs. Yours are over there.”

“Holy crow, _Keith_?” Lance squawked, his outstretched hand hitting Keith’s chest.

“Hey! I’m here, don’t worry. No need to whack me again,” came the reply and Lance felt all the tension in his body withdraw. Keith was okay. He wasn’t dead, or missing, he was _here_.

A bark echoed through the air. Lance shot back upright to see Kosmo as he bounded across the snowy ground towards them.

“He found us!” Hunk cheered.

The wolf ran behind Lance to Keith, who chuckled.

“Hey buddy, I missed you too.”

Keith must have stood, with help from Kosmo as Lance heard and felt movement behind him. Then, he was being lifted out of the snow by two familiar hands. His torso became free, then his legs. He bent his legs to help push the rest of him up.

As soon as his body was fully out of the snow, feet steady, Lance spun around and hurriedly wrapped Keith up in his arms. He felt Keith freeze against him but after a moment he felt arms wind around his lower back and pull him closer. Lance pressed himself against Keith’s chest, burrowing his face in the crook of his neck.

“You! _Never_ do that to me again!” He yelled angrily at Keith’s chest, “When you went and knocked yourself out you _numpty_ -”

“Numpty?” He felt Keith’s chest shake with laughter

“Hush mullet, I’m trying to yell at you. Anyway, you weren’t responding, you were just hanging there on the rope. Then, we _fell down a mountain_ and I didn’t know where you were or if you were dead or-” 

Lance choked on a sob. He didn’t realise he’d started to cry. A part of him was embarrassed at his spontaneous waterworks but he was too focused on the fact that Keith, with his strong arms and stupid hair and constant teasing, was _alive_.

“Hey, hey, I’m okay. I’m sorry I knocked myself out,” Keith’s voice was quiet and soothed Lance in an unexpected way. Lance emerged from the embrace, wiping his face, letting out a wet chuckle. 

“Sorry about that, I don’t know why I just got really,” he glanced back up at Keith, “ _Scared_ , I guess.”

“Me too,” Keith smiled back at him. Then Lance remembered why he’d been so worried in the first place.

“How’s your head?” he patted Keith’s head tentatively. Keith ducked away immediately. Lance opened his mouth to apologise.

“No, don’t, it’s nothing. I’ll probably have a bruise or something.” Keith rambled, stepping back.

“Keith, you hit your head off a rock, knocking you unconscious, you wake up after falling down a cliff and say you’re fine?” Lance raised an eyebrow. “At least let me get some snow or something to put on it to prevent it from swelling or something.”

“Lance, I’m fine, really.” Keith insisted. Lance frowned, marching towards Keith who looked alarmed at the sudden advance. Lance ignored it, scooping some snow from the ground and immediately dunking in on Keith’s head. The other man made a noise of protest and shook his head to get rid of it, “Hey!”

“Keith,” Lance stared right into his eyes, making sure Keith knew he was serious. “it’s okay to ask for help y’know. You’re hurt. Helping you out is the least I can do after all you’ve done to help.”

“I’ve got a thick skull,” Keith continued. Lance laughed at that.

“I’m sure you do mountain man but _please_ , let me help you.”

Keith stared at him a little longer before inclining his head in silent invitation. Lance smirked.

-

Keith kept his eyes on his feet, attempting desperately to smother, and get rid of, the persistent thoughts that kept entering his mind. How _dare_ Lance be so caring and concerned. How _dare_ he hug Keith tightly and cry in his arms and look _so darn pretty_ doing it. The man in question was currently running his hands through Keith’s hair - his ‘stupid mullet’, Lance had mumbled - heaping more snow onto his head.

Keith was convinced it was the injury, or the fall or _anything_ else. No one had ever made such a fuss over Keith before, he wasn’t used to it. It wasn’t like he _liked_ Lance. He didn’t. Sure, he was attractive with his soft brown hair and ocean blue eyes and dazzling smile and -- Keith shook the thoughts from his brain. He would face whatever this was _later_.

“Okay,” he shifted away from Lance, “That’s enough.”

Lance smiled down at him,

“I’m not a doctor or anything but that should keep it from having a really negative effect on your balance and everything, but if you ever feel wobbly or something, let me know,” he instructed. Keith didn’t trust himself to speak.

“So,” Hunk waddled over from where he and Kosmo were waiting. Lance had managed to piece him back together when Keith noticed the other half of his body near the rock face. Hunk glanced up at Lance, “Now what?”

“Now what,” Lance repeated. A look of realisation crossed over his features and his hands came up to cup his face. “Now what! Holy crow, what am I going to do? There are all these people counting on me back in Altea. I can’t go back there and then there’s your ice business-.”

“Hey, don’t worry about my ice business. I actually kind of hate it at this point. But- wait,” Lance’s eyes were wide and Keith let out a small gasp as a strand of white weaved its way through Lance’s hair. Then another. “Worry about your hair!”

“Keith, what’s wrong with my hair?”

“Nothing, it’s lovely but... it’s _white_.” Keith explained, stumbling over his words. Why was he complimenting Lance’s hair right now? Lance huffed.

“Hey, I just fell off a cliff you should see your hair!”

“No, Lance,” Keith sighed, “It’s actually _turning white_.”

“It’s… it’s what?” Lance gaped, eyes upwards, pushing his hair forwards with his hand so he could see, “Holy crow.”

Keith thought back to when Lance fell to his knees after the unusual explosion of blue in Allura’s castle.

“Allura struck you, didn’t she?” he suggested, voice quiet. “With her powers?”

“You think that she… no, she wouldn’t,” Lance shook his head. Keith tilted his head as Lance seemed to become increasingly stressed. “She’s my sister - I love her - she wouldn’t-”

“Maybe not intentionally,” Keith chimed in. Lance’s face fell. After a moment he spoke again.

“Does it look bad?” he asked. Keith almost burst out into laughter because of course Lance would ask and of course, since the world seemed to be against him, it did not look bad. At all.

“No,” he replied after a pause. Suddenly Hunk’s head appeared between them, propped up by his arms. Creepy.

“You hesitated,” he supplied. Keith frowned,

“No, I-I didn’t,” he sighed. “If anyone can rock white hair of _course_ it’s going to be Lance.”

Lance stared at him at that, an unreadable expression passing over his features. He shook his head.

“You haven’t met Shiro. I swear that man was born to rock white hair.”

“If you say so,” Hunk said, reattaching his head.

“Look, Lance, you need help, c’mon.” Keith ordered, starting to march back down the mountain, shoving his hat back on.

“Wait, what? Why? Where are we going? I need to-”

“What you need,” Keith explained, interrupting Lance’s panicked ramblings, “Is to see my friends.”

“You’re kidding,” Lance deadpanned. “The ‘love experts’?”

“Love experts?” Hunk repeated, sounding rather excited.

“ _Yes_ ,” Keith chuckled. “The love experts. They can help you.”

“What?” Lance raised an eyebrow, “How do you know?”

“Because, I’ve seen them do it before.” Keith concluded. Lance let out a huff but ran forward to walk beside him. They continued in silence until,

“Oh, by the way, I think I lost your pickaxe in the snow.”

“ _Lance_.”

-

It was Shiro who saw Blue first. He was on look out, patrolling the walls which surrounded the palace. He hollered orders for the gates to be opened as the panicked, riderless horse galloped at full speed into the main courtyard.

Shiro immediately ran forward in an attempt to calm the horse down. He knew Blue well - she was very well behaved and only acted out when something was truly wrong. He felt Prince Lotor approach him.

“Sir Shiorgane,” he began, “This is Prince Lance’s horse? Does she often act up?”

“No, your highness,” Shiro shook his head, “She is very obedient. I fear something bad may have happened to the Prince.”

Lotor nodded, turning to face the crowd who had begun to gather by the gates. Shiro signalled for Blue to be taken to the stable.

“Prince Lance is in trouble.” Lotor declared. The crowd gasped and whispers broke out amongst them. Lotor cleared his throat, “I advise that I lead some soldiers to the mountains and see if anyone there saw anything. We don’t know how out of control the queen’s powers are. We do not want her or Prince Lance getting hurt. Any volunteers?”

“May I put forward some of my best soldiers, Prince Lotor,” The large figure of Emperor Zarkon stepped out from the crowd. Beside him Shiro watched as four soldiers emerged also from the crowd. Lotor bowed his head slightly.

“We appreciate your generosity, Emperor. Thank you.” he smiled smoothly. Shiro didn’t know why but he couldn’t deny that something was suspicious about Zarkon. He hadn’t given Shiro any reason not to trust him but when Shiro had a hunch, he acted upon it.

“I will also go with you,” Shiro spoke up, “And I will bring some of the palace guard.”

“Very well,” Lotor nodded to him. He addressed the crowd once again, “While we are gone, stay safe and warm. There are extra blankets from the palace and hot food in the main hall. You will be alerted of our return.”

-

“Don’t get yourself killed,” Adam lectured, running his hand through the mop that was his husband’s stark white helmet hair. Shiro sighed,

“I’ll try my best,” he reasoned, “But if Lance is in trouble, if he’s hurt, I need to be there. I’m sure Lotor would protect him and make sure he’s safe but I think I need to be there in person. I don’t think I could stay here not knowing, y’know?”

Adam smiled sadly at him, intertwining their hands together.

“I don’t think I could keep you away even if I tried.” He rested his forehead against Shiro’s. “I love you so much. Come home to me, yeah?”

Shiro leaned forward and kissed him in a silent promise.

-

The mountains were covered all over in snow, a harsh breeze causing Shiro to shiver, perched above his horse. Lotor led the rescue team up the slope, taking the long way around a large cliff. An enthusiastic shopkeeper with an orange moustache had happily informed them that there had indeed been a young man - who perfectly matched the description of Lance - who had passed through his shop two days ago.

“He ended up heading off into the mountains with another young man if I recall correctly. Bought all the equipment he’d been unable to pay for and everything,” he had explained. Shiro could all but see the steam coming from Lotor’s ears.

Their trek continued and soon enough they reached the North Mountain. The sky was dark and snow fell leisurely from the sky. For speed, Lotor demanded the group split off to try and find a way around it with their horses and soon enough a small pathway was revealed. Guiding his horse through the entrance, Shiro marvelled at the castle that came into view. Had Allura always been this powerful?

Lotor gave the signal to continue once he deemed that there were no visible threats and they proceeded forth with caution. Shiro watched as Lotor turned to face the group, dismounting.

“We are here to find Prince Lance. No harm, however, is to come to the queen. Do you understand?” Shiro and the other soldiers all nodded, Zarkon’s generals staying still. 

Suddenly, a large lion, seemingly made of snow, erupted from a pile crouched at the foot of the tall, ice staircase, roaring loudly. The horses whinied and retreated, all the soldiers caught off guard. It swiped a large, icy hand towards Lotor who luckily dodged. Shiro immediately sprung into action, leaping from his horse and turning to the other soldiers.

“Get your spears!” he ordered, running and throwing his own at a spot on the creature’s arm. The lion, however, seemed completely unaffected by the attack and didn’t notice. It wasn’t until Zarkon’s generals sent four consecutive arrows its way that the offences that it let out another thunderous shout and grew more icy spikes from its arms and back, tainted black by the arrows. Reaching forward, it grabbed one of them and threw her into the gaping canyon beside the cliff. One general let out a pained shout.

“Whatever you throw at it, it will use to its advantage. Do not attack! We cannot afford any more deaths,” Lotor demanded, his voice strong despite the current situation. The lion swung another arm out, knocking out some of Shiro’s soldiers. He raced over to them. 

In his distracted state, Shiro didn’t notice Allura’s face peer out from the entrance to the castle or the remaining three of Zarkon’s generals, who began to climb the stairs with no snowman to stop them.

“Sir Shirogane, I think her leg is broken,” Sir Barnes explained as Shiro rushed to the two soldiers on the floor. He was gesturing to the soldier beside him who Shiro recognised instantly as Rosalie, a childhood friend. She was a very experienced fighter, her performance earning her a well respected title.

“Captain,” he prompted and Rosalie stirred. “You’re hurt.”

“Shiro! I can keep going it’s nothing I-” she broke her sentence with a hiss as Shiro placed a hand on her injured leg.

“Stay with her Barnes,” Shiro instructed, “We will be out of here soon.”

“Yes sir,” the young knight nodded.

He left the pair and looked towards the staircase only to watch in horror as Lotor chopped the leg off the snow creature.

“Come on, this way,” he ordered, advancing up the staircase. But, as the monster fell, it reached out with one last spiked hand and tore away part of the stairs. Lotor slipped. Shiro and his fellow soldiers rushed to him and dragged him from the edge. He let out a long breath, eyes circling back to the entrance. “Zarkon’s generals are in there already, they must not hurt Queen Allura, quickly!”

As soon as Shiro was inside the main hall he heard the familiar sound of crossbows. Lotor must have also located the sound as he led the remaining members of the group up more stairs and into a higher room in the ice palace. They all stopped by the doorway, taking in the scene before them. Allura had each general in a life threatening position.

One was against the wall, icy spikes nearing her throat. Another was on her back, trapped under an icy block which pushed down on her chest. The final one was out on the balcony being pushed to the edge. Shiro could only stare as they were forced closer and closer.

“Allura!” he called out, trying to catch the queen’s attention enough for her to stop. One death was already one too many. However his call fell on deaf ears. Lotor stepped out from beside him.

“Queen Allura,” he tried, “Do not be the monster they fear you are!”

Shiro heard Allura gasp and the magic immediately stopped. She turned and stared wide eyed at the soldiers, her eyes resting on Shiro for a moment.

“We’ve come to find your brother,” Shiro began to explain. “His horse returned to the palace riderless and we-”

He paused his speech when he saw Lotor dart away from the corner of his eye. The first general had managed to raise and draw back her crossbow with one hand and it was aimed straight at Allura. However, before she could fire, Lotor grabbed her wrist, angling the crossbow to the sky. The arrow shot up towards the ceiling and broke the icy structure supporting the light.

The chandelier fell. Allura right underneath its target zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: TROLLS


	9. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith's a bit of a fixer upper, moontow makes lance question his judgement and it all gets very cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS SO HARD TO WRITE SONG LYRICS AS DIALOGUE AND ACTION OMY. PLS JUST TAKE MY ATTEMPT I TRIED MY BEST

“Are you sure this is the way?” Lance asked from behind him. 

“Positive,” Keith replied. “This is literally my home. I was raised here, remember.”

“Alright,” Lance seemed unconvinced. He bundled his hands into his cloak. Keith stopped walking.

“You okay?” he approached Lance cautiously, tilting his head. Lance’s eyes met his before ducking away quickly.

“I’m fine, just a bit chilly,” he smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Keith almost put an arm around his shoulder to pull him closer but swiftly got a hold of himself. 

“Here,” he suggested, gesturing to a smokey crater by some rocks. Lance reached out and seemed instantly better.

“Yeah, yeah that’s nice.” he nodded. Keith gave him one last once over before continuing down the isolated path. Nobody had been down here since the queen’s outburst. Keith hadn’t been back for a while himself. He rested his hand on Kosmo’s back, the wolf as familiar with the route as he was.

“This part of the woods is really beautiful,” Hunk said, eyes wandering over the trees and plants. Keith smiled, feeling oddly proud.

“Yeah it’s kinda mystical right? My friends are kind of magic themselves in a way. It’s quite an ancient sort of magic though.”

“Is that why you think they can help me?” Lance asked. Keith nodded,

“They can. I don’t really know how I remember this - it was so long ago - but once I saw something like this get fixed. I don’t remember anything else about it but…” he glanced at Lance who seemed very deep in thought. “I must warn you though, they can be kind of… inappropriate at times. They’re also very loud and stubborn. Sometimes overbearing too and heavy. Really, really heavy but they’re family and, y’know, hopefully… you’ll get it, they’re very- I don’t know I just- they mean well and-”

“Keith, buddy,” Lance beamed up at him. “They sound wonderful.”

Keith smiled back at him, instantly feeling better about the whole ordeal. He didn’t want his friends to scare Lance away.

The rest of their journey was spent happily plodding along, Keith pointing out various different coloured flowers or rocks that seemed to shine. Hunk squealed and stopped to examine every one.

-

Eventually, they emerged into a small clearing and Lance was becoming increasingly cold. He tried to shake the feeling from his body, focusing instead on the abundance of peculiar, round rocks scattered around the clearing. 

“Okay, here we are! Meet my family!” Keith was a few paces ahead of him, waving and chatting away. To the rocks.

“They’re...rocks?” Lance asked mostly to himself. After a moment, Hunk approached him warily.

“This may come as a surprise, Lance, but I think Kosmo might be crazy,” he whispered. 

“I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation,” Lance whispered back, watching carefully as Keith continued discussing things with various rocks.

“Lance, because I care about you, I recommend you run. Now!” Hunk encouraged. He then walked up to one of the rocks, “Hi Kosmo’s family. It’s nice to meet you! I heard you’re experts in the language of love?”

All his words were sickly sweet and pronounced. He turned to see Lance still there and gave him a fiery look as if to ask why the hell he wasn’t running away!

All of a sudden, the rocks around them began to vibrate and then they were rolling away. Hunk chased after them while Lance stood stationary. The rocks congregated in the centre, surrounding Keith. Lance was about to call out a warning but without warning the rocks unfurled revealing faces. They were… trolls?

“Keith’s home!” A shout came from the crowd and all the trolls began to cheer and celebrate. 

“Keith’s home,” Hunk cheered with them before he seemed to realise what he had just said. “Wait… Keith? But, I thought he was called Kosmo...”

Lance laughed quietly at his confusion. Various trolls began to speak to Keith from inside the crowd. He seemed happy, ready to answer all the questions and hear all the stories. Then his eyes ghosted over to Lance and his face drooped a little. Lance’s heart ached, he didn’t want to ruin this lovely reunion.

“It’s really great to see you all, truly, but Moontow, where’s Ryner?” Keith asked one of the trolls in front of him.

“He’s napping,” Moontow answered, oblivious to Keith’s desperate expression. “Come on, tell us how you’ve been!”

“As much as I’d love to but we really have a very important problem. See, the-”

“Keith!” a higher pitched voice called from the small huddle around him. “Look, I grew a mushroom!”

“I earned my fire crystal,” another called. Lance realised the voices belonged to children. His eyes flitted to Keith, who looked genuinely interested. Another piped up,

“Keith! Keith, pick me up!” And into the air flew a small troll, landing in Keith’s arms. He let out a grunt at the unexpected weight but soon broke into a grin.

“You’re getting big! Good for you,” he laughed as another launched itself up and landed on his back. No wonder he was so strong, Lance thought to himself, Keith had obviously had lots of practice. He took a few steps forward.

“Y’know, mullet, if you’d have explained that your friends were rock troll people you could have saved Hunk and I a whole lot of confusion.” He hopped down the small slope and into the centre of the clearing. At his entrance, all the trolls turned to face him, staring with wide, uncomprehending eyes. Then the troll Keith had spoken to earlier - Moontow - burst into a smile.

“He’s brought a boy home! Finally!” she cried. Another wave of cheers coursed through the congregation and before Lance knew what was happening he was being lifted from the ground, passing over the heads of the trolls and was launched into Keith’s unsuspecting arms. He seized Keith's collar in order to avoid falling and came face to face with the man himself. Immediately he released his shirt and when Keith put him down gently he shuffled to the side, putting at least a foot between him and Keith. This was awkward.

“So,” one of the young trolls began, “Are you getting married?”

Lance stared at them incredulously. How did they know that?

“I mean yeah I _am_ but how-”

“Keith, you never said you were engaged!” Moontow squealed. Lance realised his mistake. They thought he and Keith were _together_. Ah.

“No,” Keith sighed, his head in his hands, “Lance and I, we’re not… we’re not like that.”

Lance nodded quickly, shooting him a small smile. Keith’s voice was emotionless - it sounded like this had happened before. _Yeesh_.

“What’s the issue dear?” Moontow approached Lance, “Why are you holding back from such a man?”

“I...what? I’m not...” Lance spluttered out an explanation. Yes, of course Keith was lovely and he was sure he’d make a very nice husband to someone one day. But had Moontow not heard him before? He was getting married. To _Lotor_.

“Is it because he’s really heavy footed?” Moontow asked. Another troll raised a hand,

“Is he too grumpy for your liking?” Keith was beside him, obviously very flushed. Okay, so maybe Lance was having a little fun.

"Guys, c'mon-"

“He’s honestly a very nice boy, sensitive and sweet,” Moontow pleaded. Lance smiled,

“Oh, I know and that’s nice but-”

“Is it because he’s really socially awkward?” More trolls were joining in now.

“Is it his hair?”

“Actually about that...” Lance began but he trailed off when he was met with Keith’s thunderous glare.

“So, he’s a bit of a fixer upper,” Moontow ignored all the shouts, “He’s got some flaws, sure. But what does it matter?”

“It’s the wolf isn’t it,” a shout called. Kosmo growled quietly.

“Look,” Moontow continued, undeterred, “That can all be fixed with a little bit of love.”

“Can we please stop? This is not about me and… _that_ ,” Keith groaned, “We have a _real_ issue here!”

“I’ll say,” Moontow laughed. “Is it the way he covers up his soft side with the whole narrowed eyebrow, dark, brooding lone wolf act?”

“I mean, he does do that,” Lance chuckled warmly. Keith rolled his eyes, probably realising this wasn’t going away soon. A few groups of trolls climbed on top of each other at that point, racing towards Keith who looked mildly scared.

“Because he spends so much time alone and doesn’t have any friends, he grows desperate for human affection!!” One of them called, the stacks of trolls wrapping Keith up in their arms. Lance could see Keith blushing. _Aw_.

“But the way to fix all that is to fix him up with someone caring who can love him for all that. That could be you,” Moontow nudged Lance. He shook his head slightly.

“I can’t, I-”

“Are you sure?” Moontow pressed and all the trolls watched him expectantly. But what was Lance meant to say? He was engaged to a very handsome prince. He’d known Keith for a couple of days and sure he cared about him, but not like what the trolls were insinuating.

He felt Keith shift by his side and, obviously sensing Lance’s sudden discomfort he cleared his throat.

“Guys, enough!” He demanded, voice surprisingly loud. The trolls silenced. “He is engaged to someone else, okay?”

Something was off about his voice and Lance spared him a worried glance. Keith’s expression looked somewhat pained. _Huh_ , the pestering must have really gotten on his nerves.

The trolls, however, didn’t seem particularly affected by the outburst and before Lance could register, he was being dragged off by a smaller group. Moontow stared at him with large, earnest eyes. Lance had a good feeling that she hadn’t got the ‘I’m engaged and even if I wanted to - which I do _not_ \- I would not be able to be in a relationship with Keith’ memo.

“We’re not asking you to change him, it doesn’t work like that,” Moontow explained, “But love is an enigmatic force. Humans make unusual choices when they’re mad, scared or stressed but love helps bring out their goodness and the best parts of them. True love especially. You need to ensure whoever you marry brings out _your_ best, Lance.”

Lance was caught off guard by her seriousness. Did Lotor bring out the best in him? He’d like to think that was true. Every minute he spent in his company he felt like he was flying. He glanced at Keith who seemed to be receiving a pep talk from some other trolls. His head was in his hands. Lance giggled and turned his head back to the trolls who all gave him identical looks. 

As Lance tried to come up with a protest they all advanced, showering him in flowers and a heavy cloak. What were these even for? 

The sound of arguing and scrapping caught his attention and once again his eyes found Keith. He had been wrapped up in similar attire and Lance couldn’t help but point at him as a laugh bubbled from his throat. Keith had a weird looking twig crown shoved onto his head, covering his hat. His dark hair was pushed down onto his face and he desperately tried to clear his eyeline. When he took in Lance’s outfit he sent him the thumbs up paired with a rather cocky smirk as if to say ‘Interesting choice but 10/10 for effort’.

Their respective groups of trolls shoved them into the centre of the clearing. Some sort of choir began to chorus and all the while Lance was very perplexed. Keith glanced around them, his eyes narrowed, seemingly unaware of what was happening too. A troll in front of them cleared their throat.

“Do you Lance,” he began, “In the name of Voltron, take Keith to be your husband?”

“Wait, what?” Lance stilled. “I told you I’m already engaged I-”

A sudden shiver wracked through his body violently and his knees buckled. _So cold_ …

“Lance?”

-

“Lance?” Keith cried as Lance fell into him. His body was vibrating at an alarming rate from the cold. The effect of Allura’s strike was worsening. How could Keith have let himself get so caught up in Moontow’s antics when Lance was _hurting_ and _injured_ and - Keith pulled off his glove and felt Lance’s fingers - _freezing_ cold. He turned to the trolls, expression stormy. “Get Ryner. I don’t care if she’s napping, this is so much more important-”

“I’m here.” A strong authoritative voice called. Ryner worked her way through the crowd to stand by Keith who had Lance wrapped tentatively in his arms.

“Ryner, please,” Keith let out a relieved breath, “He’s as cold as ice. Help him.”

“There is strange magic here,” Ryner tutted, “Bring him to me.”

“Lance, careful,” Keith muttered to Lance, whose eyes were fluttering shut. “Stay awake, _please_.”

“Lance,” Ryner locked eyes with Keith before turning her attention back to Lance, “Your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister - Allura. Her powers originated from the quintessence that stirs in the ground of Altea.”

“Wait, what?” Lance peered at her curiously and paused, processing the information, “If this _quin-thing_ , whatever it’s called, is still there, why was she the only one with powers? I don’t want anyone else in my kingdom being burdened like that. What about my children?”

“Do not worry Lance, it was an unnatural spike. It will not happen again in this lifetime or the next. But unfortunately Allura suffered due to it. Oh, I warned her of this. When she was younger, she shot you in the head with her powers - accidentally of course - and I had to erase your memories. That’s why you never knew how you truly got that scale of yours, it was because of the ice which resided temporarily in your head. That’s why she never talked to you until now - it was an attempt to protect you. I’m sorry I have to explain it in a situation like this.”

“What does that mean?” Keith prompted her, pushing away the shock of the fact it was _Lance_ he had seen - all those years ago - on that fateful day he came to live with the trolls. It was Allura who had huddled behind her father’s legs. Ryner looked guiltily at the ground.

“If the ice in your heart is not removed,” she continued, “It will spread and eventually you will freeze completely. Forever.”

“What?” Lance gasped weakly. Keith wrapped his arm firmly around his waist, “No.”

“You can fix it though, right?” Keith insisted. Ryner shook her head.

“I’m sorry Keith, if it was his head it would be easy but,” she let out a sigh, “Only an act of sincere, _true_ love can thaw a frozen heart.”

“True love?” Lance repeated. Moontow gasped,

“A true love’s kiss perhaps? Like in the myths and fairytales?”

A few trolls around them snuggled up close to their loved ones as if this was all a romantic story and not real life. Lance could _die_ if they didn’t do something. Keith bent down to speak to Lance.

“Lance? Hey,” he whispered. Lance’s breath shuddered. It was getting worse and Keith could not let him die, not like this. Lance was all about living life. He saw the good in everything. He was optimistic, cheerful, friendly and open. He didn’t deserve this, not one bit. Keith furrowed his brows. “We need to get you home. To Lotor. He can fix this.”

“Yeah,” Lance huddled closer to Keith’s chest. “Lotor. Sounds like a plan, mountain man.” 

Keith wasted no more time, scooping Lance easily into his arms and calling for Kosmo. 

“Be careful, Lance. And you, Keith.” Ryner nodded to them both. Keith nodded back and hauled himself and Lance on top of Kosmo. Hunk ran over quickly and Keith waved a brief goodbye to his family before patting Kosmo’s side and kick-starting their quest through the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: the candle goes out


	10. Closed Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an 'oh' moment, lotor's a dick and lance deserves the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are!! happy reading :)

Keith thanked whoever was responsible for Kosmo’s stamina and speed as he hurtled down the snowy slopes. It was the early hours of the morning - Keith had rode all through the night - and they weren’t far from Altea, it would only take a few minutes at this pace, give or take. Hunk slid on his front down the hill, keeping up easily with Kosmo. They could get Lance back in time.

The man in question was nestled tightly against Keith, his hand clasped around the front of Keith’s shirt. _Hold on, I’ve got you_. Keith glanced down worriedly at him. Over half his hair was white now and his eye scale began to glow every few seconds before fading. Keith’s chest felt numb from the icy chills from Lance’s body, who was shivering violently.

Keith tugged his hat off his head and placed it on Lance’s head, making sure he had as much warmth as Keith could give him. 

“Come on Kosmo, faster!”

They reached the outskirts of Altea, Hunk sliding off down a different path. 

“I’ll meet you at the castle!” he called. 

“Stay out of sight Hunk,” Keith yelled back but realised his attempt was in vain as a shriek of surprise sounded from the village. Why did he bother?

Kosmo skidded onto the cobblestones leading up to the palace gates and Keith kept up the pace. Not too long and Lance would be home. Glancing up at the gates he saw two guards atop the surrounding wall exclaiming and pointing. Ahead of him the gates opened, multiple people of the palace rushing out.

Keith dismounted Kosmo and hooked his arms under Lance’s legs, holding him close to his chest. Lance’s breath shook and he tilted his head slightly to look at Keith.

“Are-are you going to be okay?” He asked, voice trembling. Keith smiled slightly at that.

“Don’t worry about me,” he replied fondly. Even in this situation, Lance was selfless. Staring at him now, Keith felt a sudden impulse to kiss him. _Oh_.

“Lance!” A tall blonde lady ran towards him, her face agape and Keith returned to the present. What mattered was getting Lance to Lotor, to _warmth_. The lady fussed over the man in his arms. “You had us so worried.”

“Hi Romelle,” Lance chuckled quietly. One of the guards from the wall was there too, helping Lance stand. Keith grabbed his arm.

“Get him warm, please, and find Prince Lotor immediately,” he instructed. The guard nodded, sending him a small smile. 

“We will, thank you.”

“Make sure he’s safe,” Keith added, as the gate doors began to shut. He saw Lance turn his head and they made eye contact for a brief second before the gates clicked closed in his face. He stared at the embellished, patterned doors for a moment before turning around and marching quickly away.

Kosmo made a quiet whine from behind him but Keith persisted. Maybe he had thought there had been something there between him and Lance - he had certainly grown to care for him more than he’d anticipated to - and under other circumstances he may have pursued it but Lance was with Lotor now, his _true love_. That was his happy ending. Keith had just been a character who appeared along the way and disappeared when the story resolved. So that’s what Keith did now - he left.

-

Shiro and Romelle led Lance through the familiar corridors, keeping him upright as they held onto his arms with a solid grip. Despite the windows all being shut Lance had never felt so frozen. They approached a door, Lance stumbling towards it, and he heard voices inside before Shiro was knocking and marching into it. Inside was Lotor - a wave of relief rushed through Lance - as well as lots of the foreign leaders who had been stuck here since the coronation, including the Holt siblings from Olkarion.

Upon seeing Lance’s state all the nobility froze and gasped in shock. Lotor immediately ran towards him and Lance collapsed into his arms, Keith’s hat falling to the floor. With all the strength he could summon, he lifted his head and cupped Lotor’s face.

“Lotor, you need to kiss me,” he explained. The other leaders took this as their cue to leave, mumbling things about “privacy” and “young love”. Lotor watched them go before turning back to Lance, a confused expression adorning his features.

“Lance, what happened? Why are you so cold,” he exclaimed, running his hands up and down Lance’s body in an attempt to warm him up. 

“Allura struck me with her powers,” Lance explained. Lotor’s face fell,

“What? But she’s your sister!” Lance nodded, a shiver racing through his body. Lotor picked up on this and helped him to sit down by the fire. Lance welcomed the warmth.

“She froze my heart,” Lance explained, “Which means eventually I will freeze completely. The only solution is an act of sincere, true love which can thaw it. That’s the only thing that can save me.”

Lance saw the moment it dawned on Lotor’s face. 

“A true love’s kiss?” he asked. He reached out a gloved hand to sweep under Lance’s chin and leant forward. Lance closed his eyes and did the same. But nothing happened. Lance blinked his eyes open to see Lotor smirking down at him.

“What is it?”

“Oh Lance. Poor, innocent, naive Lance.” Lotor chuckled, “If only there was someone out there who loved you.”

Lance peered at him in confusion. What was happening?

“I thought… I thought you did,” he explained, voice shaking. Lotor got up and drew the curtains shut.

“In my own kingdom, I didn’t stand a chance. Twelve older brothers and all. I knew that if I wanted real power I had to marry into the throne _somewhere_.”

“What are you _talking_ about?” Lance said, voice growing more hushed by the minute. Lotor licked his finger and extinguished the candle beside Lance. A chill ran down Lance’s spine, not only from the cold.

“As heir Allura was preferable, of course, but we both know how _she_ is. But _you_ ,” Lotor faced him, his icy blue eyes cold and cruel. “You were so desperate for love, ready to throw yourself at anyone who showed you an ounce of attention.”

“What the hell,” Lance whispered. Admittedly, maybe he had been a little desperate. But Lotor had seemed so sincere and honest.

“I figured once we were married I’d have to stage a little accident,” Lotor continued, reaching for a jug and putting out the roaring fire in the hearth. Lance crawled off the chair towards the spirals of smoke rising from the wood, a futile attempt to keep warm. He could feel the ice work it’s way through him.

“Lotor, please stop,” Lance begged as the other Prince wandered away from him.

“Then Allura took off and of course you were _dumb_ enough to go after her.” Lotor seemed unphased by his condition. Lance narrowed his eyes, glaring up at him. “All there is to do now is kill your dear sister and bring back summer.”

“You,” Lance’s voice shook with anger, “Are no match for Allura.”

“No,” Lotor knelt in front of him, lifting Lance’s face upwards. “ _You’re_ no match for Allura. I, on the other hand, will be the hero who saves Altea from imminent destruction.”

Lance felt something being slipped onto his left ring finger before Lotor made his way to the door.

“You won’t get away with this,” Lance called after him, a final retort before he was left alone to freeze. He reached for Keith’s hat, on the floor beside him, shoving it into his pocket as some sort of luck charm.

“Ha,” Lotor smiled cooly, “I’m afraid I already have.”

And, with that, he walked out of the room. Lance heard the click of the lock and crawled towards the door pounding a fist against it weakly. When no one came and his arm felt too heavy, he collapsed onto the floor, curling into his cloak. He had spent so much time in this room, along with many others in the castle. It only seemed fitting that after his complete failure this is where it should end.

He was so stupid to fall so fast for someone. Of _course_ Lotor had ulterior motives. Who would sincerely want to marry _Lance_ after only a day of knowing him. Even _after_ getting to know him. It had been so ludicrous and desperate to think he could have a soulmate, save his sister _and_ live happily ever after.

At least he tried his best, he thought. He _tried_ to get Allura back, he _tried_ to stop Lotor as much as he could, he made new friends and got to explore the outer landscapes surrounding his kingdom - even if it had all been for nothing. He met _Keith_. With that thought, Lance shut his eyes, prepared for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: the titular scene


	11. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a storm, a sword and all was still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the titular chapter!! dun dun duuuuuuun.
> 
> (( hiiiii thank you ever so much for the lovely comments from the last few chapters, reading through them honestly made my day. happy reading <3 ))

Allura woke up with a start, the clanging from outside the door drawing her from her slumber. It suddenly registered in her head that she was not in her palace. Bolting upright, she went to stand but felt something heavy weigh down on her hands. There was thick metal casing enclosed over her hands. 

_They think you are a monster. They think if they contain you this will be fixed_. The thoughts came and went leaving Allura in a more panicked state and she began to pull on her chains. She _couldn’t_ be imprisoned here, she could hurt someone. 

Looking out the small window, she watched as the snow began to swirl leisurely through the air as it had when Lance had come to her palace. This was her doing, disaster followed her everywhere. Allura knew it could only get worse.

It was her responsibility as queen to protect her people but her entire existence endangered Altea and put everyone’s lives in jeopardy. Didn’t they realise this? 

She felt the familiar tingle of magic coursing through her fingertips and she watched as the metal encasing her hands began to freeze over. After more desperate attempts the ice spread across the walls, the ceiling sealed the door shut. She pulled and pulled with all her might as she overheard voices outside. She had to get out.

The walls crumbled and she broke free, hearing the cell door burst open and sprinting away from the prison, hopping over the bricks of the destroyed wall. 

Prince Lotor glared into the storm which was brewing rapidly.

-

Keith proceeded up the steep hill which led down to Altea with little enthusiasm. His heart was heavy, his mind focused solely on getting away and ensuring the view of the kingdom was out of sight. Kosmo plodded on behind him, turning back every few feet, whining pathetically. It seemed Keith wasn’t the only one who had grown so attached to Lance. 

Keith refused to name this feeling. All he knew was that the silence was too empty, the lack of company uncomfortable and unfamiliar. Before meeting Lance he enjoyed travelling alone but since Keith had left Altea it felt like Lance had taken all the life with him.

Out of nowhere, Kosmo launched over his head, blocking his path and interrupting his pity party. Keith furrowed his brows in confusion, trying to get past, but the wolf refused to relent. He didn’t want to leave Lance, Keith realised. Keith pushed into him in a failed attempt to get past, Kosmo growling in response.

“Kosmo what’s _wrong_ with you? Of course we can’t go back! He’s with his true love.” Keith sighed and he felt like he was lecturing himself more than he was Kosmo. 

Kosmo whimpered in response and Keith stared helplessly back at the wolf for a few moments, trying to convey how important it was for them to leave now. They couldn’t go back. At least that’s what he thought. 

Just as he was about to protest again, a strong gust of icy wind hit the back of his neck.   
Puzzled, he turned around, hand lifted up, shielding his face from the sudden ferocity of the wind. He squinted through his fingers to observe as a swirling storm began to rise from the direction of the castle in Altea. A pulse of alarm flooded through him.

 _Screw this_. He began to sprint back down the slope towards Altea. Kosmo kept up easily and ran beside him, allowing Keith to haul himself on top of him in one fluid movement. _I’m coming, Lance_.

-

A patter of footsteps outside the door caught Lance’s attention and the handle of the door began to jiggle about. Lance quickly understood that someone was trying to get it.

His voice was small but he needed to get out of here, to save Allura and see everyone again.

“Help,” he got out, praying to whoever controlled these things that he could be heard. The door handle jiggled for a few moments more then came to a pause. Lance’s heart sunk, beginning to think it was hopeless when the door swung fully open. Lance cast his eyes to the doorframe and out from behind it came… Hunk? The snowman reached for his carrot nose from the door which had somehow been able to unlock it. He scanned the room, eyes landing on Lance who was curled against the wall.

“Lance!” he cried, expression alarmed as he raced over in a burst of panic, “Oh no. Wait there.”

His eyes darted to the fireplace which was cold by now and he waddled over quickly. Taking out the damp wood he loaded on some new try timber and found a match, setting it alight. Lance’s eyes widened.

“Hunk, get away from there!” he warned weakly. The snowman stared in fascination as the flames licked the logs.

“This is fire? I love it,” Hunk joked as he helped Lance to huddle as close as he could to the heat. Hunk’s eyes narrowed as he took in Lance’s hair - which was now completely white - and his shaky frame. “Lance, where’s Lotor? What happened to your kiss?”

“Oh, I was wrong, it wasn’t true love.” Lance curled further into himself, “He just wanted the power marrying me gave him and now he’s going to try and kill Allura.” 

“But we came all the way here. That’s so cruel!” Hunk scowled.

“Please, Hunk, you can’t stay here,” Lance took a shaky breath, “You’ll melt.”

“I’m not leaving until we can think of another act of true love to save you. Any ideas?” Hunk sat himself down by Lance who shook his head. This was hopeless.

“I don’t even know what love is,” he mumbled quietly and it dawned on him how true that admission was. Hunk got up again to stand right in front of him.

“Hey, that’s okay, I do,” the snowman smiled. “Love is… putting someone else’s needs before yours. Y’know, like how Keith brought you all the way home to Altea and left you forever, not knowing if he’d ever be able to see you again.”

Lance sucked in a breath, raising his eyebrows.

“Wait- Hunk, Keith… Keith _loves_ me?” he asked, the thought swirling in his brain. Keith loved him? The more he ran it through his head the happier he felt. He looked back at Hunk with a small smile on his face only to see half his face tilting. The smile vanished. “Hunk, you’re melting!”

Hunk stared back at him with sad eyes.

“Some people are worth melting for. Especially you.” Before Lance could reply a gust of wind blew harshly into the room. Lance cowered into himself. 

“Window,” was all he could force out. Hunk’s eyes widened and he rushed to it. The snowman hopped onto the sill and shut the window hurriedly. But something halted his movements. Lance glanced up, “What?”

“Hang on, I’m getting something.” Hunk broke an icicle off the window pane using it as a telescope, peering at something out the window. He gasped, “It’s Keith and Kosmo! They’re coming back this way!”

“They are?” Lance lifted his head up. Keith was coming back? Why?

“Wow, he’s moving super fast, I guess I was wrong. Maybe Keith doesn’t love you enough to leave you behind,” Hunk’s shoulder sank. Lance’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hunk, I’m such an idiot,” he let out a small laugh. Hunk examined him with bewilderment.

“Lance, what do you mean? Of course you’re not.” Lance shook his head. He didn’t know how he couldn’t have seen it earlier. He _really_ liked Keith. He had been so blinded by his infatuation with Lotor that he didn’t realise the overwhelming fizziness he felt for Keith. Idiot, idiot, _idiot_.

“Help me up, quickly,” Lance placed his hand in front of him, trying to get himself off the ground. His legs wobbled and he rocked briefly once he was upright. 

“What, no! Stay by the fire!” Hunk ran over. “Keep warm.”

“Hunk, I need to get to Keith.” Lance said pointedly, shooting him a look. Hunk stared at him, puzzled for a moment, before his face burst into a grin.

“Oh, oh, oh, I get it!” he squealed, “There’s your act of true love right there! Riding across the hills like a valiant king of wolves!”

Hunk leant into his side to support him as they stumbled towards the door. Before he left however, Lance ducked back into the room, shoving Keith’s hat - his _father’s_ hat which he had given to Lance _without question_ \- into his trouser pocket. He could return it to Keith, if he ever made it back to him.

Emerging into the corridor Lance gasped in horror as thin, observing the sharp icicles which spread across the ceiling and the walls, blocking their path on either side. They were trapped.

He spun around, trying to locate any way out when his eyes landed on a window. The ice was advancing but they could make it. 

“Hunk. Window,” he explained. The snowman nodded and helped him as they travelled as fast as they could towards it. Hunk hopped onto the ledge and pushed the panes open only for them to break right off their hinges and fly into the wind.

The palace, the village and all the surrounding landscape was completely covered in snow. Lance huddled into himself as the frigid winds blew in through the window. It felt like there was a storm not so different to this one brewing inside his chest and it was spreading up to his shoulders. 

“Lance, slide,” Hunk yelled, voice sounding so distant as it was swept away by the wind. Lance glanced at the sloping rooftops, took a breath and jumped from the ledge, landing on his back and immediately slipped down the surface with speed. He heard Hunk do the same behind him and it wasn’t too long until they tumbled together at the bottom. Lance picked himself up at once, staggering forward to the gates as the storm increased in its ferocity.

They made it to the edge of the port, sliding onto the frozen water. The ice in Lance’s chest was more painful now and had spread to his arms but he refused to give up now.

“Keith!” he called helplessly into the mass of wind and snow, legs wobbling as he proceeded further into the blizzard. Hunk yelled something and he turned his head slightly to see the snowman blowing away.

“Keep going!” he urged. Lance hesitated for a moment before continuing on his path. He needed to find Keith.

-

Kosmo reached the edge of the water in record time, jumping straight onto the frozen surface without hesitation. Up ahead of him, he saw the border of the storm. It _had_ to be Allura’s doing, this was unnatural. He and Kosmo ploughed straight into the blizzard, his vision immediately vanishing as they were surrounded by the storm. 

_Come on buddy, faster_. He urged Kosmo on with a click of his heels and a pat on the shoulder, the wolf speeding up his advance. They rode swiftly past the abandoned ships which creaked and split the ice around them. Out from the storm, another, larger ship fell in front of them, startling Kosmo as the ice began to crack. Various pieces of furniture and barrels fell from the slanted deck, barrels falling apart as they hit the ice. Keith ducked out of the way, grunting with the effort as Kosmo continued to charge forward. The long bowsprit finally hit the ground seconds after they escaped the wreckage and Keith let out a breath of relief.

His comfort was quickly disbanded as the ice around them began to crack and split apart. The ship must have collided rather harshly with the ice, Keith thought and he glanced down at the most prominent crack which ran right below Kosmo’s feet.

A loud boom echoed from ahead of them and Keith’s eyes widened as he saw the ice break apart. Kosmo didn’t slow down however. If anything he sped up and before Keith realised what was happening he was flung into the air and landed hard on the ice. He got to his feet and spun around to the icy waters. No sign of Kosmo.

“Kosmo!” he screamed. Dread built up in his stomach. No, no, no, no-- Kosmo burst from the depths and hopped onto a floating piece of ice, shaking the water from his fur. He stared at Keith, tilting his head as if to say _go_. Keith let out a long sigh, “Good boy.”

And he was off again, running as fast as he could into the storm.

-

Lance yelped as a ship came into sight, stumbling away. He probably hadn’t got that far but he felt like he’d been walking for days. The cold inside him ran through his hands and he glanced down in time to see his fingertips freeze over. _Oh no_.

The storm blew in every direction, taking Lance’s weak body with it. He swerved left and right as the winds changed, huddling into his cloak. The blizzard around him seemed to grow in strength and he lurched forward, almost falling to his feet.

“Keith,” he called again but it came out as a whisper - and a fragile, unsteady one at that. He had to make it. He _had_ to.

-

“Keith.” The sound was only a whisper but the wind carried it across the water to Keith. He froze and his heart sank. Lance’s voice sounded so weak. Why was he out in the storm? Why was he still sounding so shaky, hadn’t Lotor helped him? The thought made Keith run faster through the blizzard in the direction the whisper had come from. Lance needed to be safe, he wouldn’t let him freeze.

“Lance!”

-

Allura raced through the storm, her hand in front of her face, shielding her from the storm. The storm she had caused. She didn’t know what she was looking for. Answers maybe? How could she stop this and save her people from herself?

She spun around multiple times, trying to peer through the snow. A silhouette appeared. _Prince Lotor_. 

“Allura,” she heard him call out, “You can’t run from this!”

She faced him. He looked sad, angry. 

“Just take care of my brother. Take care of Lance,” she sighed. _Because I couldn’t, I can’t_. Lotor’s face was more clear now.

“Your brother? He came back from the mountains, weak and freezing cold.” Lotor narrowed his eyes, “You froze his heart. We tried to save him but it was too late. His skin was ice, his hair turned white. Even his second eye scale appeared. Lance is _dead_. Because of you.”

“What?” The question came out choked as Allura felt her eyes sting. Lance, her baby brother who deserved to live the life he always wanted to without the burden of her and her stupid powers, was _gone_. She fell slowly to her knees, letting tears slip from her eyes and an emotion wracked sob fall from her mouth.

Unbeknownst to her, the brutal storm immediately disappeared. Altea’s skies became clear again. The snow froze in place creating the look of sparkles through the air.

-

Lance felt the storm around him come to an immediate stop. He glanced with curiosity at the air and saw it to be cleared of the blizzard. The ice had crept down his legs to his feet and up to his neck. Swirls of snow worked their way up to his cheeks and his ears and each step only got him a few inches. He looked ahead of him and… _Keith_. It was _Keith_ glancing around quickly, not so far away. 

“Keith!” he called out quietly, a smile creeping onto his face. He saw the moment when Keith saw him.

“Lance!” The shout echoed across the water and Keith was running. Lance stumbled forward, desperately moving his legs as fast as he could. 

However, the sound of a sword being unsheathed came from his left and he came to a stop, glancing over in confusion. He was not prepared to see what it was. 

Lotor was standing over Allura - who was on the ground - sword in the air. He was going to _kill_ her. That’s what he said he would do and Lance had no doubt he would follow through with it. Casting one more fleeting look at Keith who was _so_ close, Lance made his way over to Allura. With one more unexpected pulse of strength his feet somehow let him _run_ to the scene and with haste he placed himself between Lotor and Allura, arm outstretched towards the sword.

“No!” he ordered. Then his vision went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: the aftermath (part one)


	12. Thaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath, a punch or two and summer

Keith felt unbelievably relieved as he raced towards Lance. He was still alive - _just_ \- but he was okay. They could still put an end to the ice inside him. 

But then Lance turned away.

“Lance?” Keith called out in confusion. He watched as Lance ran over to… so _that_ was Lotor. What had happened about the kiss? Keith’s eyes widened in horror as the silver haired prince stood over Allura, who was _here_ somehow, with a large sword in his hands. He was about to kill her, and Lance was going to…

Keith had stopped running. He could only watch helplessly, heart hammering, as Lance flung himself in front of his sister. Lotor was too far through his swing to stop and the momentum propelled the sword forward towards Lance. Keith’s chest felt tight as the sword descended, as if in slow motion, but just before it made contact Lance _froze_. 

Hard blue ice from his chest spread across his skin and his clothes. As the sword collided with his still hand it splintered apart and a shockwave shot through the air. It knocked Lotor right from his feet and even Keith, who was still at a distance from the scene, stumbled from the force.

For a moment, everything was silent. Keith didn’t see all the servants and nobility who were staying in the castle flock to the windows as well as the citizens of Altea - who crowded at the edge of the port. 

Keith saw Lance. Only Lance. Lance who was frozen, doomed to stay that way forever.

If only he had gotten to Lance quicker; if only the trolls hadn’t been so _persistent_ about talking to Lance and distracting them; if only he had realised before this ever happened that he was _completely_ and _utterly_ head over heels in love with Lance’s stupid face; he maybe could have saved him. Keith’s eyes stung and his body felt hollow.

If he had done everything better they might not have even been in this position in the first place. _My fault, my fault, he’s gone and it’s all my_ \--

“Lance!” Allura’s voice was strained and choked. She was still on her knees, eyes wide as she took in the tragedy behind her. Keith simply stared as she leapt up to cradle her brother's icy cheeks. “No.”

She let out a sob, wrapping her arms around Lance’s frozen frame, her shoulders shaking. Keith stayed quiet. He felt a nudge at his side and turned to see Kosmo, his head tilted upwards towards him. Keith - at last - let his tears fall freely, running his fingers gently behind Kosmo’s ears. The wolf leant into him to provide some comfort but little could be done to stop Keith feeling like his entire world was falling and ripping apart.

“Lance?” It was Hunk - who looked like he had assembled himself in quite a rush. The snowman’s smile faded and his expression was so miserable Keith forced himself to look away.

 _He’s gone. Like my mother, my dad. Gone, gone, gone, go_ -

He heard Hunk gasp but kept his trained eyes on the floor. He didn’t need to see any more of this sad emotional shit because otherwise he would break - more than he had already. It wasn’t until Kosmo jabbed his side for the third time that he raised his gaze. His heart swelled in his chest and his mouth dropped open.

No way.

-

A bright light invaded Lance’s vision and he sucked in a large breath. 

“Oh my goodness, _Lance_.” He glanced down to see Allura, who had tear streaks down her face. Everything that had happened came back to him all at once and he wrapped her in his arms more firmly now. She was safe and _home_.

“Hey ‘Lura,” he chuckled. His sister laughed with him.

“I was so upset, Lance, I’m so sorry it was my fault-”

“Hey, you were scared and your powers went a little rogue that’s all. Don’t blame yourself. Also, Lotor was going to kill you,” Lance paused to glance over her shoulder to see Lotor’s still body - out cold from the blast. “What even happened to him?”

“When you froze some sort of shockwave bounced off you and it knocked him out.” Allura smirked but her expression quickly became one of concern, “Lance your eye scale’s gone.”

Lance shot her a confused look and ran his fingertips over the now empty cheek. 

“Yeah.” He smiled softly, “Guess I’m fully free of ice now, huh?”

“You know about that?” Allura looked panicked for a moment, “I’m so sorry. You were so small and cold. I couldn’t let that happen to you again.”

“It’s okay, _really_. I’m kinda going to miss the little guy.” Lance joked, his smile wide.

“I still can’t believe you _sacrificed_ yourself for me,” She punched him in the shoulder, “Idiot.”

“I couldn’t let that happen to my sister, huh? I love you.”

“Oh!” A gasp sounded beside him and Lance spun to see Hunk smiling up at him giddily. “True love! True love will thaw a broken heart!”

“True love?” Allura seemed to think for a moment. She took a step back, “ _True love will thaw_!”

“Allura?” Lance scanned her body for signs of… something. What did she know? But before he could ask, his sister was off in a blur of blue.

“Get off the water, quickly!” He heard her yell back to him. Lance’s gaze slid back to Lotor, then to Hunk and then-

“Keith,” he breathed out, walking towards him, his body flooding with so much warmth you never would have thought he’d have been completely frozen, inside and out, only a few moments ago. 

Keith ran forward to meet him and engulfed Lance in an all encompassing hug. Lance held him just as tightly. Because Lance _loved_ him.

When they separated Keith looked like he wanted to say something - Lance certainly did - but his gaze flickered to Allura. Lance watched as he said nothing, simply taking both of Lance’s hands, bringing them to his lips in a soft kiss. Lance felt his neck flush and he stared at Keith’s face, brushing away the tear tracks on his cheeks. 

Those small tokens of affection contained so many unsaid words. Promises of later because now was not the time.

Shooting Lance one last fond look, Keith bent down and hauled Lotor’s unconscious body over his shoulder effortlessly, making his way to the water’s edge. Lance felt a smirk work its way onto his face and he followed after him, Kosmo falling in step beside him.

-

Allura was beaming as they reached the edge of the port.

“Everyone in this boat. Hop in!” She called. All of them made their way up the ramp and onto the deck. Keith dumped Lotor onto the ground with little delicacy, making his way to the edge of the boat next to Lance and Allura.

He was still half in panic mode from Lance’s revival. He hadn’t spoken a word to him yet, deeming Allura’s excitement a more relevant focus for the meantime. Should he have said something? Had Lance been completely confused at his lack of conversation?

 _Later_ , he thought, _once this is all over you can talk_.

“Allura, what’s going on?” Lance asked from beside him. Allura just grinned.

“When Hunk explained that true love would thaw your heart, I realised how to end this impromptu winter. Don’t you see?” Lance obviously still looked mildly perplexed because she placed a hand on his shoulder, “Love will _thaw_!” 

With that she flicked her wrist and Keith heard Lance gasp as the icy surface of the water below them began to shine blue light, the water washing over the top as the ice cracked and melted. Stems of Allura’s power split away from them, rushing through the town, erasing all traces of snow from the window sills and ice from the courtyards. Water sprung back to life in the fountains, flowers burst with colour and the sun became visible again.

You could say it had been a while since Keith had visited Altea. About seven years give or take, just before the death of the king and queen. He had been in his mid-teens, visiting with an older harvester to make some deliveries. 

There, he had watched some of the knights training in hand to hand combat and fencing - something which Keith wished he could take part in - and visited the market. However, since his attempts at bargaining and general business were disastrous, this particular event put him off the ice trade for the rest of his life. No more visits to the kingdom. From then on, he was always first to volunteer to go on solo trips to gather ice from various lakes or mountains until the others didn’t even need to ask, knowing he would have his things all packed by the morning.

But it was truly beautiful, full of life and colour - brighter than he recalled - and Keith began to understand why Lance adored it so much.

Once all the ice had disappeared, Allura directed all her magic into a snowflake shape in the sky before it broke apart. Summer was back.

“‘Lura, you did it!” Lance squealed, hugging her tightly, eyes catching Keith’s briefly.

“Well, this is the best day of my life,” All eyes were drawn to Hunk who was beginning to melt. “And quite possibly the last.”

“Oh Hunk,” Allura laughed, rubbing her finger together and sweeping a hand out towards him, “I think not.”

Hunk quickly reassembled, a small cloud appearing above his head.

“It’s my own personal flurry!” Hunk danced about on his feet for a moment. “Thank you.”

“Go, enjoy the summer Hunk,” Keith sighed, the snowman tottering off excitedly. 

From behind them, they heard a groan. Keith turned to see Lotor getting to his feet, holding his head with a grimace. Scowling, Keith immediately made a beeline for him. He left Lance to die! Keith didn’t know what he was going to say or do but he was sure he’d figure something out along the way, as long as the plan consisted of pain. However after a few steps he felt a hand on his chest. Lance was looking at him with a rather amused expression.

“Cool your jets, mullet, I got this,” he smirked. This was the first time he’d spoken directly to him since he froze. Keith glanced from him back to Lotor but eventually took a step back, resigned. He trusted Lance to carry out this particular task with a more level head than he would have.

As Lance approached, Keith watched as Lotor’s face fell slack in shock.

“Lance?” he asked, eyes widening. He glanced at Allura, “But she- she froze your heart.”

Lance scoffed, head tilted upwards to look Lotor straight in the face. 

“I think you’ll find, Prince Lotor,” Lance’s smirk was deadly, Lotor’s expression faltered. “That the only frozen heart around here, is your own. And this? Wave this goodbye.”

He removed a sparkling ring from his finger, tossing it over Lotor’s head into the water - the prince letting out a cry of protest for the ring must have cost a lot. Lance then turned away from Lotor smoothly, leaving the other man staring at him in disbelief. 

Keith only caught a glint of mischief in Lance’s eyes before he spun back around and punched Lotor right in the face, taking the foreign prince by surprise. Lotor cried out in pain and Lance gave him little to no time to recover before he grabbed Lotor’s shoulders and used his knee to strike him where the sun didn't shine. Lotor’s knees buckled and he fell to the floor once again. Considering his work done, Lance dusted off his hands and stalked away proudly, coming to stand by Keith’s side.

“Nice punch,” Keith murmured. Lance hummed in response.

“It actually really hurt my hand.” He let out a quiet chuckle. Keith smiled back at him, shaking his head.

“I’ll teach you how to punch properly. Remind me.” Lance’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, how romantic. You know, couples that punch jerks together stay together.” He raised his eyebrows briefly. The pair of them dissolved into laughter which came to an end as Allura cleared her throat.

“Lance.” She raised an eyebrow and Keith saw Lance gulp, “Why don’t you take Keith on a tour of the palace. It will give you some time to catch up on… things.”

“Oh!” Lance’s cheeks darkened. Keith observed the interaction with amusement. “Right, yeah, of course. But I want to check up on everyone first.”

“Very well.” Allura nodded. Lance glanced back at Keith.

“Is that okay? Give me ten minutes, I’ll meet you at the gates?” 

“Yeah, go do your job,” Keith smiled, “See you in ten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: a lot of cheesy incidents


	13. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an interesting tour, some races and all of the above...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello,, enjoyyyyy  
> ( continues straight from the last chapter )

“Great!” Lance beamed at him once more before making his way off the ship, “Okay ‘Lura, after you.”

Keith watched the pair go. As they descended, some of the royal guard and a doctor patrolled up the gangway, approaching Lotor. Keith let them pass, watching curiously as they worked. Once the doctor had deemed Lotor relatively unharmed, despite Lance’s little stunt - the thought of it made Keith smirk - three of the knights, led by a woman with long dark hair and a bandaged leg, helped him off the deck. The doctor and final knight stayed behind.

“Excuse me,” the knight said and Keith glanced back up at him, realising it was the same man who had helped Lance get to Lotor. “You’re Keith, right?”

Keith nodded, taking a few steps towards them, Kosmo by his side. 

“Yeah, hi.” The doctor held out a hand,

“I’m Adam, this is my husband Takashi-”

“Shiro is fine,” the knight butted in, earning a look from his husband, and shrinking back. 

“We just wanted to thank you for helping the Prince.” Adam continued - once he was sure Shiro wasn’t about to pipe up again. “It was very brave and selfless and the kingdom will be forever in your debt.”

“Oh, it’s fine. No need to thank me.” Keith felt a little uncomfy as the two men studied him up and down. He shuffled his feet, clasping a hand behind his back.

“You love him,” Shiro said suddenly. Keith’s eyes widened at the blunt statement, his gaze falling to Shiro’s feet. “You do, right? You should tell him.”

“Let him _be_ ‘Kashi,” Adam chuckled. He turned back to Keith, whose cheeks had cooled down a little. “We’ll leave you to it, Keith. Thank you again.”

The two men made their way down the gangway, leaving Keith stunned in their wake. He was probably keeping Lance waiting, he realised, and rushed towards the castle.

When he reached the gates, Lance was nowhere in sight. He heaved a sigh, still not fully recovered from Shiro and Adam’s interrogation. Should he tell him? Should he have told him earlier? Should he wait, let Lance get used to being home, with his sister, his people? Recover from Lotor’s blatant, heartless betrayal and deceit? Keith’s blood boiled.

“Hey there, hot stuff,” Lance’s voice chirped. “You okay?”

Keith jumped, turning to face him.

“Yeah, fine,” he smiled, desperately trying to hide the fact he still had no idea what he was doing and he was _so_ in love with this boy, but by the way Lance eyed him warily he didn’t do a wonderful job.

“Hmm, alright. Shall we get this tour started?” Lance motioned a hand towards the gates which were fully open, unlike the last time Keith had been in front of them. 

Keith followed him through the gates, approaching the palace. Lance stopped walking as they reached the front stairs. “These rooms are my mountains, mullet. I know every passageway, every squeaky step. Get ready for the best tour of your life!”

Before Keith could blurt out various sentimental somethings - like how any tour would be the best if Lance was the one leading it - the man in question took him by the wrist and dragged him into the grand corridor. 

Keith’s initial thought upon entering the castle was that the carpets were springy underfoot. He stared at the designs on the wallpaper and the many portraits which extended along the passageway. His gaze slid back to Lance who was watching him with unmistakable amusement.

“What? This place is fancy. Let me admire everything for a second. I can’t remember the last time I stayed anywhere that wasn’t made of wood,” Keith protested. Lance shrugged and led him round a corner. Ahead of them was another long stretching corridor. Keith knew Lance was going to say something rather irresponsible before the words even left his mouth.

“Let’s race,” he proposed. Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, but what will I win when I beat you?” 

“Ha! As _if_ mister. When I beat you, I get first dibs on my swing.” Lance smirked. Keith tilted his head in confusion. Lance took a step closer. “It hangs from the roof, it’ll be fun.”

“I see,” Keith was happy enough with the clarification. “So when do we-”

“Go!” Lance took off from beside him. Keith let out a huff of surprise before speeding forward. Lance was fast, he’d give him that, his gangly limbs propelling him onward with ease. Keith wasn’t complaining though, he kind of liked the view from back here.

The pair of them reached the end, milliseconds apart but Lance made Keith feel like he was hours behind. 

“I don’t think it was that long-”

“Accept it, Keith, I won. You lose and therefore, you have to push me on the swing. Deal?”

“Whatever you say, your highness,” Keith smirked, walking in the direction Lance had gestured, leaving the prince a puddle on the floor.

-

Lance’s room was just as fancy as the rest of the castle but, despite this, seemed to just radiate him. It was rather messy, Keith noted and, although there was some organisation to the clutter, it was chaos nonetheless. Very Lance.

He heard the door open behind him and Lance twirled into his line of vision. 

“Roof?” he asked, breaking into a smile when Keith nodded. Lance wandered over to the large, triangular window, unlatching it and clambering over the ledge.

“Oh it’s literally on your- right okay,” Keith followed him to the window, the sun hitting his face when he stuck out his head. Lance was already on the swing, raising an eyebrow at him expectantly.

“Well, what’re you waiting for?”

Keith smirked back at him. Time for some _revenge_.

“Hold on,” Keith warned and propelled the swing forth. Lance shrieked.

-

Now, initially Lance had been determined to win the race, show off his room and his awesome roof swing. But Keith’s hands were on his back and he was laughing so jubilantly that Lance was starting to reconsider his choice. 

Also, he was going really _really_ high.

“Keith,” he yelled as he flew into the air, fingers gripping the ropes tighter. “Please, I’m too young to die!”

“You’re not going to die,” Keith called back and Lance could practically hear the smirk in his words. 

“I might, wait let me d- Keith!” Another shriek as Keith ignored his orders. He was a _prince_ , Keith should do as he says. But, he realised, he had never really been a prince to Keith. He rather liked it that way. 

Eventually Keith let up, letting Lance off the swing, teasing him about his screams. Lance shoved his shoulder - but there was no heat behind the action - and face-planted on the bed. 

“You’re right, that was fun,” Keith laughed and Lance lifted his head to glare at him. He seemed unfazed. “Where to next?”

Lance let out a huff of a laugh, hauling himself from his bedsheets - which he didn’t realise he’d missed this much until now.

“Our next destination is to the left. This way please,” he imitated, gesturing grandly down the corridor. Keith snorted and proceeded in the indicated direction. 

-

They passed various drawing rooms - all of which Lance knew inside out - and Lance explained the stories behind all the great paintings in the gallery. They took tours of the kitchens, the weapons room - in which Keith stared at swords for ages in wonder, much to Lance’s obvious amusement. Taking a shortcut from there, they emerged from behind a tapestry, entering into the large ballroom.

“Wow, this is huge,” Keith commented. Lance nodded.

“I used to spend ages in here, before the gates opened. Just picturing all the guests and going through all the traditional dances and-” He gasped, cutting his story short. At once he sat on the ground, tugging at his boots.

“What’re you doing?” Keith raised a skeptical eyebrow as Lance got to work on his second boot. Lance beamed up at him.

“We are going to have another race. In our socks.” Lance explained. Keith shot him another look and Lance chuckled. “Whoever reaches the end of the room quickest by sliding is the winner. The floors are always super polished so the sliding shouldn’t be a problem.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. Again,” Keith grumbled, unlacing his own boots. Once they were both boot free - Lance had also removed his large, pink cloak - they made their way to the closest end of the hall beside the two thrones. 

“Hey, mullet, your feet are kind of small,” Lance’s voice was full of mischief. Keith narrowed his eyes.

“They are not. Yours are just less small.” He scowled, sending Lance into a fit of giggles. “Anyway, what do we win this time?”

Lance hummed, considering his question with much more drama than necessary. Keith loved him so much.

“How about… whoever wins gets to lead the dance.”

“The dance? Who said anything about a dance?”

“Keith!” Lance grinned at him, “We’re in the royal ballroom and you think you can get away with not dancing? Not a chance.”

“Alright then. Go!” Keith pushed forward, his feet gliding over the floor with ease. He heard Lance’s squawk of protest - revenge was sweet - and let out a loud laugh. He heard a bang and turned to see Lance in a heap on the floor. Keith regarded his position. “Did you just slide… into the wall?”

“No!” Lance got to his feet, dusting off his waistcoat. “Maybe.”

“I guess this means I win, huh.” Keith smirked. Lance looked rather flustered and he was living for it. Keith reached a hand towards him, “Care to dance.”

Lance took his hand in silence and the pair made their way to the centre of the dancefloor.

“Okay mister mountain man,” Lance looked up at him. “Show me what you got!”

It was then that Keith realised that he had little to no dancing experience whatsoever.

“Uh,” he sent Lance a pleading look. “I actually have no idea what I’m doing.”

“You’ve never danced with someone before? Oh man this is going to be great.” Lance practically buzzed with energy. He took one of Keith’s hands in his own, “Now, since I am a man of my word, I will led you lead-”

“Very honourable,” Keith muttered, Lance fixing him with a look that shut him up immediately. 

“As I was saying, before that very rude interruption, you will lead. Place one hand here, on my waist.” As Lance instructed him, he positioned Keith’s left hand onto his hip and kept his right locked with Lance’s left. Keith felt Lance’s hand slide onto his shoulder. 

“And now?” Keith looked at their feet, trying to figure out how he was going to move them without trampling on Lance’s toes in the process.

“Hey, look at me,” Lance whispered and Keith glanced up, becoming increasingly aware of their proximity to each other. “Now we dance.”

Lance demonstrated some simple steps to get them started. Whenever Keith glanced at the floor Lance would take his hand from his shoulder and use it to nudge his chin upwards. 

Keith blushed every single time.

After a while Keith felt that he was getting somewhere. They had found a rhythm to their movement and it was all going rather well until Lance spun out from Keith’s hold. Keith in his confusion froze on the spot. Lance turned back in, slotting back into his arms easily.

“Can you tell me, next time you try something fancy?” Keith mumbled. Lance smiled boyishly and barked out a laugh.

“But where’s the fun in that? Your face is-” His teasing was cut off with a yelp. 

To shut him up, Keith turned Lance upside down in a perfectly executed dip. 

“My face? You should see yours - priceless.”

“Keith, what- how do you know how to do this?”

Keith hadn’t even realised what he was doing was a thing. As he slowly set Lance back on his feet, something fell from his trouser pocket, Keith reaching out and catching it automatically. After a moment he realised it was his hat - his father’s hat. He’d given it to Lance on their way to Altea for warmth. 

“You kept it?” Keith asked. Lance looked confused for a second before noticing the hat in his hands.

“Oh, well yeah. After Lotor abandoned me in that room, it was all I had to keep my hopes up until Hunk found me. I was going to give it back to you. It’s your dad’s hat and it means a lot to you and that means it’s important to me too.”

When he finished his explanation, Keith’s love for Lance flooded him with a boldness he hadn’t previously possessed.

“It could be important to _us_?”

-

Lance’s heart leapt into his throat.

“Yeah, that um- we can do that. It can be, yeah,” he croaked out, Keith’s intense gaze rendering his voice box unfit for communication with beautiful boys. 

They stared at each other a moment more before Lance broke it, walking to the side of the ballroom to heave on his boots. 

“Where are you going?” Keith asked, obviously disappointed with Lance’s flimsy fight or flight instincts. Lance reattached his cloak and straightened up.

“The courtyard! I promise you, it’s so magical,” he beamed, nodding to the doorway. Keith furrowed his brows but followed suit. 

They entered the courtyard at the rear of the palace. There was something about it that was mystical and enigmatic; it was quiet and peaceful which Lance was extremely thankful for.

“Wow, you’re right, This place is beautiful,” Keith said, walking out from behind Lance to look more closely at the plants and flowers which curled their way around the stones in the wall. _Not as beautiful as you. The prettiest flowers have nothing on you_. The thought came unbidden to Lance however he couldn’t help but agree. 

“Keith,” he began, making his way over to him. Keith turned, expression smoothing out. 

“Yeah?”

“I just wanted to thank you.” Lance explained. Keith’s expression wavered a little. “For taking me up the north mountain and bringing me home then coming back and... everything. Thank you, with all my heart.”

“Don’t worry about it, it was my pleasure,” Keith shrugged, turning away to admire the courtyard. Lance’s veins spiked with adrenaline. He grabbed Keith’s hand, the man spinning in surprise.

“There’s one more thing.”

“What is it? Is anything wrong?” Keith’s eyes searched his face and Lance laughed a little because nothing was wrong. Far from it. He took a deep breath and stared at their entwined fingers.

“I think I might be really in love with you,” He confessed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He heard Keith’s breath hitch.

He didn’t know what he expected as a response. For Keith to laugh and reject him? For Keith to run far away? When nothing came he glanced up to see Keith staring at him in a slightly uncomprehending manner. Lance grew more concerned as he didn’t reply for another few seconds. “Keith?”

“Can I kiss you? Please?” Keith blurted out the question rapidly and it seemed to take his mind a while to catch up. In a blur his face fell, his cheeks sporting a rosy blush. “I mean, I’d like to - may I? We me, no I- can we? May we? Wait-”

Lance watched adoringly as he tripped over his words. He loved this man with his entire soul. Reaching a hand to his cheek, he brushed Keith’s hair back.

“We may.”

Without further ado he ducked his head forward and captured Keith’s lips with his own. After two seconds they parted, foreheads resting together gently.

“If I didn’t make it clear enough before, with that,” Keith said, letting out a breath of a chuckle, “But I think I’m a little bit in love with you too.”

And Lance _beamed_ , meeting Keith halfway to connect their lips once again. It was longer this time, slower. Lance’s hands worked their way into Keith’s hair (maybe his stupid mullet wasn’t so stupid after all - not that he would _ever_ tell Keith that. He’d like to keep that ounce of pride thank you very much).

They broke apart a second time and Keith slid his hand into Lance’s own. Lance’s heart soared.

“Name anything, mullet, and you’ve got it. Mark my words I’m going to spoil you rotten!” he laughed, swinging their hands back and forth between them.

“Actually, there is one thing,” Keith began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: a week later...


	14. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is dramatic, keith is starting something new and life is simply splendid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiii sorry for the late update i was away this weekend but i'm back now - here's your chapter

_“Actually, there is one thing…”_

-

“Whoever designed these uniforms is either getting a pay rise, a promotion and a _big_ bouquet of flowers _or_ they’re fired on the _spot_ because my heart simply cannot handle all this hotness every day,” Lance exclaimed, shaking his head as he fixed Keith’s sleeve, eyes narrowed. His hair was pushed back, a few strands falling onto his forehead, his new sapphire earring sparkling on the outer shell of his left ear. Keith had to admit he was rather enjoying the new look.

“Send them my condolences and eternal gratitude,” Adam called to him from the opposite side of the training ground where he stood with Shiro who groaned and pushed his husband away. 

It had been a week since what had been dubbed ‘The Great Thaw’ and life just kept on getting better. The first new development was that Keith had enrolled in the palace guards. After hearing his wishes, Lance had wasted no time in getting him into the programme with newly appointed Captain Shirogane as his teacher. The previous captain had retired, passing her position immediately onto Shiro without a second thought. Lance had been quite pleased with the decision and Keith had to agree. Shiro was very deserving of the promotion.

The second blessing was that he got to give Lotor a proper send off. Of course, that meant a lot of threats and angry eyebrows. He wouldn’t be visiting again any time soon. Zarkon and his three remaining generals were also some of the first to leave, Allura immediately breaking all trade ties with The Galra Empire, instead making the wise decision to strengthen Altea’s relationship with the kingdom of Olkari. Lord and Lady Holt promised to visit within the coming months.

Keith had also visited the trolls with Kosmo to properly catch up, thank them for their help and explain how things had worked out. They all had their fair shares of knowing looks and quips when he told them about Lance. Keith left shortly after they began discussing weddings. Not today.

Lance had sent a search party out into the canyon nearby Coran’s outpost. They returned with Keith’s mother’s ice tongs, slightly damaged from the fall although Lance had them sent to the nearest blacksmith to be restored immediately. They now hung in peace on the wall of their bedroom.

 _Their_ bedroom. That was the final and best alteration to Keith’s life. Lance himself. After Lance’s incredible confession and Keith’s less than smooth response they had ended up back on Lance’s windowsill - the prince swinging idly back and forth.

“Lance, I’ve never been in love before,” Keith had admitted, watching for Lance’s reaction. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Hey,” Lance had reached for his hand, giving it a small squeeze. “We’ll work it out. Together. I have a good feeling.”

“Yeah, me too.” They sat together in silence for a few moments more until-

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“When did you… when did you know?” Keith turned to Lance. The prince was cradling Keith’s hand in his own, as if he were studying it. 

“When did I know I was in love with you?” Lance looked up at this, nodding. Keith hummed, thinking it over. “You said I was really strong.”

“Wait, when did I say that?” Lance broke into a grin, focused solely on Keith now. Keith huffed.

“You were basically asleep. On Kosmo’s back just before we settled down for the first night.”

“I didn’t think you heard that,” Lance’s face fell into his palms and Keith heard a small groan. Lance emerged a few seconds later, tilting his head, “Holy crow, you knew all the way back then?”

“Well,” Keith shrugged, “I don’t think I _realised_ then. But after I brought you back here and watched the gates close, realising I would never see you again. I think I truly knew then.”

“Oh,” Lance’s voice was softer now and he stared at Keith with an open fondness.

“But,” Keith continued, “When we found Allura and I was staring at this gorgeous palace made of clear cut ice I couldn’t help thinking you were infinitely more beautiful.” 

Lance let out an indistinguishable sound then. Keith’s eyebrows shot up.

“Sorry, I-” Lance coughed. Keith gripped his shoulders.

“You good?”

“Yeah, I just,” Lance recovered, glaring up at Keith, “No one gave you the right to be so romantic. That was beautiful.”

“I...thanks?” Keith smiled, nudging Lance, “What about you? When did you realise you liked my mullet a little more than you let on?”

“Hey, your hair is still an abomination,” Lance protested and Keith smirked. He knew Lance was lying but resigned to let him have it, simply shrugging at him.

“If you say so.” Lance shot him a dirty look before his gaze fell on the empty swing. 

“It’s actually embarrassing how long it took me to realise. I guess our bonding moment by the sunset changed how I thought of you. I realised you were kind of _nice_ and had more to you than you let on, I guess. Looking back, that conversation actually got really in depth, wow.” Lance laughed, leaning back on his hands, “I think when Lotor left me in that room and Hunk went and knocked some sense into me I finally realised what I’d been feeling all along. I guess we should thank Hunk for getting me out of that whole denial stage.”

“Yeah, I guess we do.” Keith grinned, wrapping Lance up in his arms.

They hadn’t done much talking after that.

So, yes, Keith would say the last week had been pretty good.

“Keith, you ready?” Shiro called to him from the training space. Keith gave his equipment a once over, pulling his sword out from his belt. Lance pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, mumbling a ‘good luck’ against his skin, before Keith took his place opposite Shiro.

“Ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: there's a homemade ice rink involved...


	15. Skates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some boyfriends having some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooo!! this is the final chapter before the epilogue ahhhh - thank you so much for all the love this fic has received. please share it if you can before the last chapters up thank u <3

It was now a whole month after ‘The Great Thaw’. Keith had received a conditional knighthood and would fully qualify once he completed his training. Allura had been welcomed back into the kingdom with open arms and her powers had yet to go out of control and, to be honest, Lance doubted they ever would again. She was a wonderful leader and negotiator, finding an instant affinity with her role in the kingdom’s diplomacy. And Lance? His last month had been jam packed with matters regarding the Altea’s people and security - the latter of which meant he got to see his gorgeous boyfriend in his armour on a regular basis which he did not mind at _all_. 

Today, Allura had called for a celebration. Hence, the prompt gathering. People flooded into the cobbled square in front of the gate, including some foreign nobility such as Lord and Lady Holt. The queen was standing in the centre of the plaza, greeting them all with her natural confidence.

Lance pulled Keith along by their joined hands and held his ice skates in the other. Most of the knights had been excused from their duties today and Lance was spending every possible second with the man he loved. Once they reached the edge of the crowd, Lance bent down to unlace his shoes and heave on his skates - using Keith for support. Allura had gifted both him and Keith with new pairs specifically for the event, Lance’s covered in swirls of blue and silver, Keith’s black with red stitching. The other man already had his skates on and had claimed earlier that he was rather experienced on the ice. Lance had scoffed at that, boasting how he too was very skilled in the department. Truthfully, he had never done anything like this before but how difficult could it be?

He placed his shoes beside some others on the edge of the fountain and turned back to Allura in excitement. 

“Are you ready?” She called. Lance’s cheers were lost in those of the people around him as everyone waited in anticipation. 

“Are _you_ ready?” Keith mumbled. Lance turned to him.

“Oh please, it’s easy enough.” Lance nodded. Keith snorted loudly in amusement, Lance choosing to ignore it.

Allura grinned. She lifted her skirt, bringing her heel down onto the paved ground. At once, ice spurted from her sole and spread across the cobbles. The peoples of Altea hopped onto the ice, gliding forwards and soon the whole ground was covered in ice.

“Enjoy!”

 _Okay_ , Lance thought as he tightened his already vice like grip on Keith bicep, _maybe it wasn’t as straightforward as he’d hoped_. 

“Hey, what happened to your expert ice skating skills?” Keith tilted his head, laughter in his voice. Lance scowled.

“Oh hush, I lied. So what? You’ll help me, right?” 

“Of course,” Keith’s tone softened, positioning himself in front of Lance who wobbled at the loss of contact. Keith smirked, something flashing in his eyes. “Now, the best way to learn is to make mistakes. Good luck!”

Then Keith let him go. He fucking left him on his own! Lance watched as the _love of his life_ glided away from him with ease. _Meanie_.

“Keith! You-” Lance yelped as he skidded to the side. He glanced about frantically, eyes landing on a fountain. “Okay, okay I can do this.”

He could, in fact, _not_ do it. Each time he attempted to skate towards the fountain resulted in him falling onto his back. He was making little progress until his fifth try and even then slammed straight into the hard wall of the fountain. Were there any brakes on these shoes?

Massaging his bruised hip, Lance sent a glare at the obstacle, turning away from it to scout out Keith. He spotted him standing by Shiro, laughing at something the other man said. Lance scowled. How _dare_ he look so perfect when Lance was trying to be angry with him! As if feeling his death glare, Keith caught his eye and excused himself, making his way over.

“Everything okay?” he asked. Lance scoffed.

“I hate you.”

“Oh okay,” Keith’s eyes roamed the square and Lance’s eyes narrowed.

“Keith, _babe_ ,” he whined. Keith raised an eyebrow, still refusing to make eye contact. “Why would you leave me? You’re supposed to be my boyfriend. Boyfriends don’t abandon each other when they need help.”

“Is that so?” Keith chuckled and pulled free a hair tie from his wrist, styling his hair into a ponytail. Lance's brain went fuzzy. Keith, seemingly unaware of his effect on Lance - though Lance bet Keith knew _exactly_ what he was doing - held out a hand. “Care to dance?”

“You suck, you’re a bad boyfriend,” Lance grumbled. That was false, Keith was everything he’d ever wanted but he couldn’t let him get away with this! At his comment, Keith simply grinned, pulling Lance forward until they were out on the open ice.

“I know,” he replied, slipping a hand onto Lance’s waist. Lance’s eyes widened.

“Stop that!” he slapped Keith’s shoulder.

“What is it?” Keith asked, immediately retracting his hands causing Lance to lurch forward. Lance gripped his arm again, steadying himself, before he continued.

“One, nobody said you could lead, we’ll get Shiro to flip a coin-”

“I can’t believe you,” Keith snickered. Lance huffed.

“Two, you can’t make me angry at you only to return and have your hair tied up! You already look like a stunning, flawless _god_.” Lance gestured vaguely at Keith’s hair, eyes trained on the ice beneath their feet. “I can’t stay mad at you when you’re all smooth and beautiful with pretty hair.”

“You like it?” Keith began to lead them around the makeshift rink. Lance let out a small chuckle.

“I love it,” he sighed. “I love _you_.”

“I love you too,” Keith breathed out and this time Lance didn’t complain when a hand snaked around to the small of his back. Keith gently drew him closer, eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips. Lance smiled, leaning in a little to let Keith know he wanted it.

Keith’s hand tightened on Lance’s back in response and he swooped forward to meet Lance’s lips. Stars shone in Lance’s vision as he kissed Keith into oblivion, cupping his face in his hands. _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: the epilogue!!!


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one year later and keith has plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT! thank you so so so much for reading <3  
> This was my lockdown project (the only thing I think I've ever finished writing project wise lol) and I'm so glad it's up for everyone to read. Enjoy... :))

one year later…

“Lance, sweetheart, it’s time to get up,” Keith laughed, shaking his boyfriend by the shoulders. “We have a big day ahead of us.”

That, Keith thought to himself, was the understatement. Because today was the day that Keith was going to ask Lance to marry him. 

The man in question stirred, rolling onto his bare stomach lazily, hand pushing his eye mask up and off his face. His eyes, still hazy with sleep, met Keith’s and he smiled softly, reaching a hand out to cup Keith’s cheek. He ended up patting his shoulder rather enthusiastically but Keith appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

“Hey, baby,” Lance yawned, sitting himself up slowly, “You’re dressed.”

“Disappointed?” Keith joked, earning him a jab in the ribs. Lance shot him a sly smirk.

“Well of course. How long have you been up?”

“Not long, about fifteen minutes maybe?” 

“So you were just watching me sleep, huh? Not creepy at all.” Lance spun his legs off the side of their bed, tugging on his blue robe. Keith shrugged, not saying anything. As much as he would have loved to stay in bed with Lance, his brain had refused to stay calm.

Keith had been completely and thoroughly prepared yesterday. And the day before that, now he thought about it. However, this morning he’d been buzzing with so much excitement and anticipation that he’d thrown on the first things he saw, making sure to double check everything if not only to put his anxious mind at ease.

“I have the day off today,” Keith explained, taking Lance’s hand as they strolled leisurely down the halls to the dining room.

“Really? How on earth did you pull that one off,” Lance quipped. Keith chuckled.

“ _Hey_ , Shiro isn’t _that_ strict. And anyway, if you hadn’t noticed, Altea isn’t exactly being overrun with criminal activity or threats from overseas.” He continued, swinging their joined hands between them, “I was thinking we could spend the day together, go somewhere different.”

Lance hummed in reply, sitting down in his chair at the end of the table, Keith taking his seat beside him. As the kitchen staff began to pour their drinks, Allura entered the dining hall, donned in her regal nightgown and crown - a contradicting look that Keith would never not find amusing. She took her place at the head of the table, her head falling into her crossed arms.

“Good morning boys,” she mumbled, words muffled by her sleeve.

“Allura, good morning, long night?” Keith asked. Over the year in which Keith had lived in the castle, his bond with Allura has blossomed. Their friendship was initially founded on their mutual passion for ice but once Keith abandoned that part of his life their topic of conversation very quickly changed to Lance. She had told Keith many stories of a small Lance who was curious and clumsy and had more energy than you’d expect to fit in such a small person. Keith had piles upon _piles_ of blackmail material. He was only waiting for the right time to spring it on Lance.

“You could say that,” she smiled. “I had to read through some letters from Pidge. She and Matt are visiting tomorrow.”

Lady Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt and Lord Matt Holt of Olkarion had grown to be very close to both Allura, Lance and Keith over their time visiting Altea to the extent that titles had been dropped rather quickly.

“Oh, how exciting,” Lance beamed. “Hunk will be excited!”

Pidge had been studying Allura’s powers and their origins. After meeting Ryner and the other trolls with Keith, she had vowed to research the effects and movements of quintessence. One of her promises to Allura had been that if the levels of quintessence would ever spike to such a quantity that her powers could affect another person she would alert the queen with a day's notice so Altea could be evacuated. As much as Allura and the entire kingdom of Altea treasured and valued her power, Allura was adamant that she would never wish the burden upon anyone else in her kingdom. So far, nothing had come of it and Pidge’s promise reduced the likelihood of that ever being the case. 

Her studies had led her to Hunk, learning how he was alive. Over the course of these visits, they had come to rather enjoy each other’s company during and away from the examinations, becoming good friends.

“Yes, indeed he will,” Allura agreed. “I will ask Romelle to inform him. We can catch them up on any new... developments in the palace.”

At that, she raised a subtle eyebrow at Keith. Keith had not explicitly told Allura what he was planning but he was sure she knew exactly what was going on. Although she hadn’t pointed it out, she had also made no effort to stop him. Did that count as her blessing? Keith ignored her pointed look, instead turning his attention to their breakfast.

“Thank you,” he nodded as the server set the dishes at the centre of the table, distributing their individual plates and cutlery in front of them.

“Yes! They have pancakes today!” Lance immediately stacked a few onto his plate, eyes darting around the table.

“Looking for this?” Keith offered, holding out the syrup. Lance grinned at him, taking the bottle and pouring a copious amount onto his breakfast. Keith smiled shyly to himself. _One down_.

-

“So, Keith, my love, my life, are you going to spill the beans on where we’re going?” Lance called from behind his changing screen. He could practically hear Keith roll his eyes as he replied,

“Patience yields focus, Lance. You won’t have to wait for much longer.”

Lance scoffed, doing up the cuffs of his pale blue shirt. He wandered out from behind the screen, making a beeline for his shoe shelf. Keith cleared his throat from behind him.

“What is it,” Lance queried, eyes still trained on his variety of footwear.

“Riding boots may be preferable for what I have planned.” 

“Ha!” Lance cheered gleefully, lifting his boots from their place, turning around and pulling the first one on, “So we’re going to- oh.”

He stopped in his tracks because, while he was behind the screen, Keith had also changed out of his simple clothes. He was in a more formal version of his guard uniform which he _knew_ Lance found _extremely_ attractive - if he could be permitted to say as much. This surprise left Lance speechless and his case wasn’t helped as he realised Keith had tied his hair up. That little _shit_.

“Lance?” Keith asked, looking genuinely worried. Lance grumbled to himself. Before formal events he was usually able to have some time to prepare and figure out how he wasn’t going to kiss the living daylights out of his beautiful boyfriend in front of their guests.

“Sorry, I- you just look really handsome. What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing.” Keith shrugged. “Just felt like it.”

Lance watched as a smug smile formed on his lips. Alright, if he wanted to play _this_ game.

“If you say so,” he said, “Actually - since you’ve given yourself away due the whole ‘boots’ thing - meet me down at the stables. I just have to get something.”

“Oh, I… okay?” Lance admitted Keith looked rather surprised so he placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Come on, go! I’ll only be a minute.” He turned Keith by his shoulders, pushing him from the room. He couldn’t let Keith have all the fun.

-

Keith stood by the stables, tapping his foot absentmindedly. Lance was scheming, he just knew it. Yes, he had purposely caught him off guard with the uniform but that wasn’t the only reason he wore it. He wanted to look presentable when he asked his true love to marry him. That was fair, not that Lance knew.

The sound of footsteps made him jerk his head up, breath catching in his throat. 

“What’s with all this?” Keith asked him as Lance came to a stop in front of him. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing his toned forearms that had Keith weak in the knees and he had on a dark blue waistcoat that wasn’t there before.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lance shrugged, stepping around him to get Blue by her reigns. Keith whipped his head around to peer at him curiously and noticed a gleam of blue from his helix piercing. He wandered to get his own horse, Red, from the adjacent stable. He had a feeling that Lance was going to make this harder than he expected.

As he emerged with Red, Lance was already atop Blue, smirking down at him. Keith sent him a glare, hauling himself onto Red.

“Ready to go?” he asked, glancing over at Lance whose smirk hadn’t disappeared.

“Whoever gets there first wins a kiss?” Lance laughed as he dug his heels into blue, shooting out of the stables. Keith watched him go in amusement for a moment before riding after him. He didn’t even know where they were going.

He was lucky Red was the fastest horse in the regiment or else Lance could have ridden off anywhere. He caught up to him and Blue in seconds, taking a shortcut through the trees. He heard Lance shouting what he assumed were insults incoherently at his back as Blue galloped at their heels.

It didn’t take them long to reach their destination - Keith had ridden up here with Shiro many times this week, determined not to get lost when the day arrived. Lance drew up beside him shortly after, dismounting Blue swiftly.

“How about that kiss then?” Keith joked, tying the two horses to a nearby tree. 

“Nope. That prize was only for princes and people who are fair and don’t surprise their boyfriends with hot outfits.” Lance scoffed.

“Oh, so we’re playing the prince card? You’re not exactly being fair. And I think you might be just as guilty of this ‘hot outfit’ thing you’re accusing me of.” Keith poked his shoulder. His boyfriend didn't respond. “Lance?”

Once again Lance showed no indication of hearing him, staring out at the open field full of wildflowers. The midday sun illuminated the meadow creating a sea of colour.

“How have I never been here before? It’s been a whole year and I thought we went everywhere once Allura reopened the gates. You and me, riding out into the unknown,” Lance turned to face him, a soft smile on his face, “I was so determined to discover all these new places but here wasn’t one of them. How did you find this?”

Oh. Keith cupped Lance’s cheek briefly, taking in his gorgeous eyes and freckles which were scattered sparsely along his cheekbones. He cast his eyeline back out to the field.

“Shiro told me about it. Him and Adam must have come here at some point.”

“Or maybe he came with a former beau and once they split, vowed never to return,” Lance exclaimed dramatically, raising an eyebrow, sending both men into a burst of laughter.

“How tragically romantic,” Keith grinned, pulling Lance closer to him. “So, you like it.”

Lance nodded, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“It’s beautiful. I could stay here with you forever and I’d be a happy man,” he sighed. Keith’s heart swelled. He lifted his hand in which he held a large basket.

“Would a picnic make it better?”

-

Lance let his eyes close as he rested his head on Keith’s chest, soaking in the afternoon sun. He could certainly get used to this.

He and Keith had settled in the middle of the field, surrounded by the most glorious flowers Lance had ever set eyes on. Keith had somehow produced a picnic out of thin air and Lance didn’t think he would ever get sick of the palace cream cakes.

They had discussed topics such as Keith’s duties, Lance’s further explorations of Altea and Shiro and Adam’s upcoming wedding anniversary party which again brought up the subject of Shiro’s love life.

“Do you think he knew?” Lance queried, lifting his head from Keith’s chest to meet his eyes.

“Knew what?”

“When he met Adam,” Lance explained, “Do you think Shiro felt it immediately? Did he know that Adam was the one?”

He heard Keith as he hummed in thought.

“Maybe. I think it probably built over time. Adam confessed first.” Lance perked up at that, sitting himself up fully.

“He did? How do you know that?”

“He told me,” Keith chuckled, leaning back on his elbows, “One day, Shiro came into the medical ward with a serious injury and Adam got so annoyed at him. Apparently he said something along the lines of ‘I can’t possibly court someone who gets himself killed due to some rookie mistake can I’ and Shiro was so happy but was also so shocked that he fainted. He vowed to be very careful from then on.”

Lance gasped and squealed in delight at this new piece of information.

“That is very sweet. I’m going to make fun of Shiro when we get back.”

“Good plan,” Keith nodded, getting to his feet. He held out a hand for Lance to take - which he did with no hesitation - and they made their way back to their horses. “There’s one more place we need to go. Follow me.”

Their second destination was a longer journey than their first so Lance chose not to declare a second race. Instead, he and Keith rode beside each other, making occasional comments about plants or home as they travelled through the forest. By the time their destination came into view the sun was lowering in the sky. As Lance took in their surroundings, a bubble of disbelief rose in his ribcage.

“Is this...”

“Coran’s Trading Post is just over there. And here,” Keith pointed to a small shed, “Is where you demanded I take you up a mountain because your sister had frozen the entire country.”

“I remember! That was the start of something quite special hm?” Lance nudged Keith’s side, picturing Keith’s face and how irritated he’d been.

“Would you like to go inside?” Keith asked, twisting the doorknob, the door clicking open. Lance smiled, stepping forward through the doorway. 

Lance swore that in that moment his heart skipped a beat. He felt Keith’s presence behind him but didn’t move an inch. In front of him, the shed had been cleared out completely. The stone floor was clean and hay free; the wooden walls had been polished; a small rug had been placed in the centre of the floor; and small lanterns hung in groups around the perimeter.

“Keith, what-”

“I just, it’s been a whole year since I met you. I just wanted to celebrate a little bit. Is that okay?” Keith shrugged, warm lantern light illuminating his face. He looked slightly anxious.

“Keith, honey, it’s beautiful. Of course this is okay.” Lance laughed, reaching up and stroking his boyfriend’s cheek. He sat himself down on the rug, patting it expectantly. Keith let out a relieved sigh and lowered himself down beside him. 

“I remember it almost as if it was yesterday. You in your fancy royal clothes, getting in the way - as usual.” Lance swatted his arm earning him a laugh.

“As if you’re one to speak,” Lance jeered, “You were so grumpy, I swear. ‘I don’t have time for your questions, no matter how handsome you are-”

“Hey I don’t sound like that! And, I definitely didn’t say _that_ ,” Keith protested. Lance shrugged,

“Close enough. But anyway, then you got all up in Coran’s face about the prices and I was just awkwardly standing there like ‘what is this guy’s deal’ because you were so _grouchy_! Then, later, you refused to help me! It was only when you realised I had bought you everything you wanted that you gave in. Maybe you just want me for my riches, huh Keith?”

-

Keith watched as Lance rambled on about that first day. The day Keith’s life had flipped upside down - for the better - all because of Lance. Stupid, gorgeous, amazing Lance who he loved so much.

“It was hilarious! Remember?” Lance’s eyes flitted over to meet Keith’s. “You and--”

“Do you want to get married? To me?” As his words registered in his mind he blanched. This wasn’t how it was meant to go.

Lance’s story came to an abrupt stop as he slowly turned his head.

“What did you say?” Keith took a breath and slowly took his lover’s hand in his own.

“Marry me, Lance? I had this whole thing planned - we were going to dance until the sunset - but I don’t care. I want to marry you. I’m so in love with you and-”

His explanations were cut off by Lance’s soft lips pressing to his own. He pulled Lance closer, cradling his head with his hands. When they separated he noticed Lance’s eyes were glassy with tears.

“Holy crow, I can’t believe you,” he whispered, squeezing Keith’s hand. Keith squeezed back.

“So, is that a yes?” Lance beamed at that, rolling his eyes, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

“Yes! Of course I’ll marry you, you romantic _sap_! I love you.”

Keith joined their lips in another kiss. _I love you too_.

-

Upon their return they were greeted by Shiro.

“So, let’s see it,” he smirked and Keith’s stomach dropped. The _ring_.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he mumbled. Lance paused, giving him a look.

“What is it?”

“I forgot! I can’t believe I- Shiro I forgot the ring!” Keith panicked, fumbling in his pocket, fingers finding the box that was all too familiar by now.

“You got me a ring and everything?” Lance cooed, eyes widening as Keith produced the box.

“You up for a second proposal?” Keith smirked, getting down on his left knee. Was that the correct knee? A hidden nod from Shiro settled his racing nerves. A few townspeople noticed the scene and as Keith took a long breath a small crowd formed. Keith opened up the box. “Prince Lance of Altea. I love you more than anything else in this world. Only a few days after I met you I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. However, we had lots of time, so I waited. I’d wait an eternity for you, Lance. But, now, I ask you. Lance, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

People in the crowd murmured excitedly and Keith heard a few aws but he paid them no mind. His eyes were on Lance who stared back at him with just as much focus. His earring glistened in the light, his waistcoat making the blue in his eyes stand out. And Keith got to spend the rest of his life with him.

“Yeah, I’ll marry you,” Lance replied, smiling softly. Keith grinned and - although he’d already known the answer - a pang of joy swept through his chest. Getting up from his knee, he marched over to Lance and lifted him clean off the ground. Lance let out a yelp of surprise, hands gripping Keith’s shoulder as he flew around in the air. Once they were both back on the ground safely, Keith carefully took the ring from its place in the box, offering it to Lance. The prince held out a slightly shaky hand and Keith slid the ring onto his finger. 

Cheers erupted from the group of onlookers and, to his surprise, Keith felt snow on his face. Glancing up he watched as snowflakes fell gently through the sky above them.

“Congratulations, both of you,” Allura called and both he and Lance spun to greet the Queen. Allura advanced and wrapped Lance up in her arms. “I’m so happy for you, Lance.”

“Thank you, ‘Lura,” Lance smiled, stepping back from the embrace. Keith had only a seconds warning before Allura enveloped him too in a tight hug.

“I’m honoured to call you family, Keith. Thank you for loving my baby brother,” she whispered. Keith gasped, squeezing Allura tightly. He had a home, a _family_ at last.

Lance linked their hands, pressing a kiss to his cheek and flashing his ring. Keith was hit with the realisation that they were getting _married_. To be husbands. He rested his forehead against Lance’s, a silent promise of love, soaking it in.

For the first time in forever, both Keith and Lance were completely, utterly happy and head over heels in love.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. Again, thank you an overwhelming amount - all the love means so much to me.  
> I'm thinking about writing a short sequel sorta thing with the wedding and some other stuff later on - lemme know if you want that!!!
> 
> KICK
> 
> \- aprxl :)


End file.
